A Fast and Chilling Despair
by SW11037
Summary: A month has passed after Braniac's invasion was stopped. Flash and Captain Cold are partners at stopping crime at Central City. Until one day, a Mother Box malfunction transports them to a very bizarre and unsettling war. Robot teddy bears everywhere committing mass murder. Oh, and the two become the ultimate jackpot for a "Demon Hunting" competition. CANCELLED. ADOPTION AVAILABLE.
1. Prologue: Departure to Despair

_**Prologue: Departure to Despair**_

 **Downtown Central City, Missouri**

It's quite a sunny day in Central City. There were tons of skyscrapers that almost as tall as the ones in Gotham. Furthermore, there were loads of residential areas such as Brookfield Heights, Eaglewood, Danville, and many more scenic views on this urban place. Currently the city was still on the middle of recovering from Brainiac's invasion on the entire globe about a month ago.

An explosion suddenly occurred at The Flash Museum, the memorabilia for those who have held of the name "Flash". Some civilians evacuated immediately from the area. Two robbers came out with one carrying something in a large sack.

"Now, let's get out of here!" Robber 1 said.

"Yeah, better not let the boss keep waiting." Robber 2 replied.

Little do they knew, a blue figure appeared behind them. This figure wore a blue body suit of plated armor along with a dark blue parka hood and a pair of custom tinted goggles imbedded on some kind of headgear resembling a helmet. The figure also wore dark gray pants and dark blue boots. This is Leonard Snart AKA Captain Cold, the former leader of the Rogues.

Cold smirked and yelled, "Freeze!" while holding his signature cold gun (technically, it's not a freeze gun, he said so himself) and pointed it at the criminals before him.

The robbers turned around and they were shocked seeing this former criminal, with one of them dropped the sack, but nonetheless Cold fired his gun, freezing the two, enveloped in thick ice until it reached just under their heads. The sack is also encased but only halfway, leaving it open.

"Too easy." Len said seeing his little handiwork. All of the sudden streaks of yellow lightning appeared next to Captain Cold, materialized into the pardoned Regime criminal, reformed hero of Central City and Co-Leader of the Justice League, the Flash AKA Barry Allen.

"Sorry I'm late," Barry apologized, scratching his head while looking at the robbers. "I just got here from saving some folks at a crumbling building in Leadwood."

Leonard, however, was not buying it. "Oh, really? Because it sounds like you're lying to me. You just want to see the _Houston Astros_ making a comeback after 5 freakin' years and didn't invite me, don't you?"

The Scarlet Speedster was not impressed by this remark, saying, "Oh, come on Leonard. You've been my partner for over a month and all of those other years we had been fighting and always met at each other's throats, I'm pretty sure you've already known me more than enough."

"Heh, okay, okay, I'm just kidding." Len slightly chuckled.

* * *

 **Obligatory Flashback Time!**

After 5 years of Superman's Regime ruled the Earth with his dictatorial ways crumbled, and a month after Brainiac attacked the globe searching for the fallen Kryptonian with the addition of "collecting" numerous cites, these two different individuals have changed quite immensely.

During the Regime's loss of control, a new group called The Society was born for the goal of claiming the seat for world domination led by Gorilla Grodd, which comprised of some of the most well known supervillians, including Captain Cold. He joined them specifically for a chance of getting revenge against the Regime for murdering his Rogues, especially his younger sister, Lisa Snart AKA Golden Glider. Flash tried to convince him once that revenge was not the answer, but to no avail. The Man Who Mastered Absolute Zero was too obsessed with vengeance that he didn't even know that Grodd was just using him for the gorilla's personal needs of destroying the Earth.

Until one day, at the Ace o' Clubs bar, Cold was knocked unconscious by Wonder Woman after he tried to kill her as she was the one responsible for executing his sister. As the Amazon Princess was going to deliver the final blow, Flash appeared at the last minute and defeated Diana and Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash, with both of them out cold (Ha!). Barry then came for Len's aid and carried him to outside the bar.

When Len came to his senses, he muttered, "…ugh… Barry… Wh-"

"Look, I can't just leave you alone like that. I already told you revenge won't get you anywhere. Someone is responsible behind all this and Grodd is going with this invader's plans. But for now, save your strength." Barry said, fully concerned on his long-time arch-enemy.

From that point onward, Cold realized he was a fool and furious for following Grodd's orders, as he highly disliked the meta-gorilla and Reverse-Flash. When he recovered, he turned on the other members of the Society and assisted the Flash, along with the unstable alliance of the Insurgency and the Regime remnants (minus Barry and Hal Jordan, the reinstated Green Lantern, of course) in taking down Brainiac and Grodd. Both teams were a bit hesitant with him around, but as Batman once said, that all of the cooperation was needed for expanding the Caped Crusader's "Circle of Trust".

With Brainiac defeated and Grodd killed, the cities that were devastated by the Coluan started in the process of rebuilding. After Batman sent Superman to the Phantom Zone and put the rest of the Regime remnants into custody, he was asked by President Kane to head up to emergency response, the Dark Knight couldn't refuse, leaving the Justice League in Barry and Hal's hands. The new co-leaders were up to the task of training the new generation of heroes such as Supergirl, Blue Beetle, Firestorm, and Harley Quinn.

As for Captain Cold, he finally found the right way to honor his sister's memory: Becoming a hero for the sake of justice, even teaming up with his old nemesis, the Flash. Ironically, the Flash is the best partner Cold's ever had… besides his sister.

For The Fastest Man Alive, he felt good being a hero once again, this time he's not alone. He's glad to see that Cold has changed his ways. He always knew the man would thaw his frozen heart and move on, and it felt good. Real good.

* * *

 **Back to the present!**

"Now, let's see what these guys been stealing." Flash said as he zipped immediately to the sack that had been stolen, with Cold following behind.

At that moment, the two flinched of what they were seeing right now. Inside the sack was a Mother Box, but the color was different. The right side was pure white, while the left one was jet black with a red lightning-like symbol on it.

Flash composed himself and became curious, "What is a Mother Box doing here? I don't remember it being on display in the museum… We better analyze it at S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Don't you mean "you" analyze it at S.T.A.R. Labs? I don't have any authorization to your workplace yet you know." Snart deadpanned.

As soon as he said that, the Box suddenly span its gears until narrow bursts of light and a loud grating noise emanated from it.

"WHAT THE-! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?!" Cold shouted to his ex-rival.

"I-I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT'S APPEARS TO BE UNSTABLE FROM THE BEGINNING!" Flash replied, shouting as well.

It became more and more unstable until finally it exploded, releasing a giant bright light, consuming both Flash and Cold, which both of them shielding their eyes.

…

…

A couple seconds had passed, the light finally faded out, the citizens near the area saw that there's _nothing_ in place of the box nor those two heroes of their city.

The Flash and Captain Cold have **disappeared** from their world.

* * *

…

…

"Hey...?"

…

…

"Can you hear me?"

...

...

"Are you okay?"

Barry began to stir around and groggily opened his eyes. A dark gray ceiling appeared on his field of vision. He turned his head around to the side, seeing red. It appears he was lying on a bed with red pillow and sheets. The meta-human began to rise up; he froze when he heard someone's voice near him.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I was kind of worried there. You've been out for quite a while."

Flash turned his head to the other side and saw a boy, most likely a teenager, standing against the wall across him. He had white messy hair and light gray-green eyes. He wore a cropped black jacket, with three white buttons on the right and one red button on the left. Underneath, he wore a dark-red and olive-green shirt, with long sleeves that were folded over the cuffs of the jacket. Under this was a long beige undershirt. He also wore black jeans with black shoes, tied with red shoelaces. The most intriguing thing about his wardrobe was a stripped mitten on his left hand and a collar strapped to his neck, with a chain dangling down to his knees.

The speedster didn't know how to put it, but there was something that's...unsettling about the teen. He had a bad feeling about this, he better be on guard, he thought.

"Who are you?" Barry asked the boy.

"Me? Heh heh," The boy chuckled. "My name's not that important. After all, I'm just a lowly **servant**."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Annddd... DONE! MY FIRST SERIES ON THIS SITE STARTS! *Throws confetti at myself***  
 **I've got my creative juices flowing and ready to rumble! This is my first time writing this sort of stuff so don't criticize me to much. Please remind me if there's any kind of mistakes in grammar as English is not my main language.**

 **Also, I will try to update as regularly as possible but no promises!**

 **Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated!**

 **And I will see you next time!**


	2. Prologue: The Similar Situation

(Extra: Underline: Japanese talking)

Barry Allen was skeptical about what the boy had said. He was just a mere servant? For who? And why is he here?

He looked around the square shaped room he was in. It was quite small; the gray walls appeared to be made of metal, on each angle of the walls were light blue rectangle-shaped lights. There was also a metal door beside the Servant (?) and some kind of mechanism on the right side of it. Perhaps it was for opening the door. Also obviously a bed at the corner of the room he was currently sitting on.

He felt a little dizzy after he woke up, so he put both his hands on his head and to his surprise, his hair was exposed.

"Did you took off my mask when I passed out?" He asked, slightly irritated that the boy was invading his privacy without him noticing. It was so…irrational of him.

The Servant raised his arms in defense, as the man was offended by that, answered with a slight Japanese accent, "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to expose your secret identity or whatnot. It's just… You looked like someone that came out of a superhero comic that I read when I was little. It's not like superheroes exists anyway…" he sighed. "Although, I didn't know there's a tourist around this place. With the riots here and there…"

The Flash was confused by his words. Riots? What the hell is he talking about? It appears that this "Servant" seems to know what is going on. Interrogation is in order.

"Uh…what riots? Where am I anyway? Are we still in Central City?"

Now the Servant's time to be confused. This red-costumed man was spouting a question about a city that didn't exist. As his memory served around his very narrow knowledge in geography, there's no city named like that. This could be interesting.

The Servant replied as he possibly could, "This city has gone to hell. And I don't mean this "Central City" you're talking about. If it exists, it probably went to hell as well. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, a burst of wind mixed with visible electricity whooshed by and the Servant found himself face to face with the Flash, as he was standing right before him. An angry expression was shown on his face.

"Then where am I? What the hell is going on!? I don't like to use force on a kid like you but don't even try on my patience." Barry threatened him, demanding answers.

With a neutral expression on his face, the Servant calmly replied, "I know you are confused, but you said it yourself that force isn't necessary. So I'll tell you everything that I know."

The speedster hesitantly took a step back and folded his arms. "Talk. Now."

Servant took a deep breath and let it out. He explained in a melancholic tone, "Fine, you want to know what's going on, huh? Well, I'll give you a short version. You can figure out the rest by yourself.

"You're in Towa City, an artificial island on the Pacific Ocean, near Tokyo that is. It was built and controlled by the Towa Group, one of the most influential corporations in the world. It was supposed to be a safe haven after the Tragedy happened, to counter the worldwide air pollution with its air purification system, and that's only one of the benefits of this supposed "savior" town. It wasn't affected by the Tragedy. What's the Tragedy you may ask? Well…basically the world fell into an uncontrollable, meaningless chaos. This incident has no meaning, just for the sake of war…"

If you said Barry was shocked, you are wrong. He was practically doing backflips in his head repeatedly as he heard this! A mountain of questions swirled through his mind. Why is he here in Japan (Well, part of Japan technically)? Why was the world destroyed again? It was supposed to be in the process of rebuilding! Brainiac was already defeated and Superman and his cronies were imprisoned! And if Central City didn't exist, he didn't know what to believe what this kid has been saying to him anymore. Unless…

 **He's in another world.**

The Mother Box's explosion caused him to end up in this place.

"Well, are you satisfied? I just don't want to get pinned or something." the Servant sighed again.

Flash snapped out of his thoughts and replied sternly, "I…don't really comprehend about what you just said, but I will find my way out and see this world myself. You're…kind of annoying, so I hope you don't stand in my way."

The Servant paid no mind to the mild insult. Instead he smiled at the speedster.

"It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not, but in this reality, you are trapped and that's the way it is."

Barry opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted, "But honestly…you quite surprised me. There's supposed to be no guests in this room, so you just appeared out of nowhere. Also that speed of yours is so unnatural, it's amazing!" Servant grinned cheerfully, like a little kid in a candy store.

"I…um…thanks I guess." Barry unsurely took that as a compliment. _"Geez, what's with this kid? He's calm in a situation while his world's being destroyed? Yeaaah…he's definitely insane."_ he thought.

"Anyway, I have to go. I got some things to do. As much as I want to chat more with you, I'm afraid there isn't much time. There's another one that I need to greet." The white haired teen turned to the door, which automatically opened.

Before he left, he gave Flash an ambiguous suggestion: "You better go to where **everyone** is waiting. They're at the end of the hallway, there's a giant door there, you can't miss it. However, even after you meet everyone, be sure to keep your powers a secret. After all, every player has a secret trump card to overcome a difficult game, right? And it wouldn't be fun if its revealed in the first walkthrough."

Barry narrowed his blue eyes, wondering what the boy meant as he walked and the door closed behind him.

* * *

The Servant walked down the hallway, thinking to himself.

" _Hmm… This man is quite interesting indeed. No human could appear just after I spoke like that. He's not like any generic and boring adult that I ever seen so far. Heh heh, what am I thinking? Having a worthless trash like me makes me even more generic than any other people, not to mention my horrible luck. But with that speed of his, he will make the game far too easy. Better make some changes…with_ _her_ _help of course. Then, he will be the hope that this city needs. Now for the second phase of the plan."_

* * *

 **5 minutes later…**

Barry was thinking to himself about what had just happened. If this is another world, then it needs to be saved. Every world shouldn't suffer this pointless war, if the boy's words were true. But he was treating this situation like some video game. He reached a conclusion that this Servant really can't be trusted. On the other hand, what does he meant by "everyone" is waiting?

And another thing, what happened to his partner? He got caught in the explosion as well. Barry hoped that Cold's okay. That man couldn't die that easily, he was way too stubborn for that. His past battles with The Fastest Man Alive had proven it.

Barry couldn't just stay put in this room, he had to get out of here. Not wanting to attract attention, The Scarlet Speedster decided to revert back to his normal civilian clothes then exited the room and began to speed through a long hallway... Until he stopped when he saw something that was very unexpected.

 **A teddy bear.**

A teddy bear walked right before his very eyes. It was around 6 feet tall, the head and body were divided into two parts. The color scheme of the bear was very familiar, with the right side was white including a classic representation of a teddy bear would look like, while the left side displays a far more sinister side which was black with the red lightning-like symbol for its eye, completed with an evil grin. The only parts that weren't separated were the snout and the belly; both of those features were white. It also has a round belly button on its belly and has "X" shaped mark on it.

Barry was speechless. He suddenly froze in place for some reason. Its presence was so out of place, yet unnerving at the same time. It walked with strange squishing noises every time it took a step.

"What is that? A bear?" he muttered.

The bear turned its direction to him and then did something that confirmed Barry's suspicions.

The monochrome bear's left eye glowed menacingly as it pulled out three claws from its paws and charged at him.

Flash widened his eyes, acted on instinct and dodged the bear's attack with ease then proceeded to punch it, revealing sparking circuitry on its back. The sinister robot fell and exploded with a robotic voice stating, _"I'm dead!"_

"Whoa, that was close. Seriously? A killer robot teddy bear? Just what the hell is going on?" Flash just shook his head and kept traversing through the metallic hallway with checkered-designed floors.

He came to an intersection, where in the middle of the area has a large four-point star statue that was spinning constantly.

All of the sudden, the gates of every end of the intersection closed.

"Huh!? Did I just get locked in!?"

A young, female voice spoken in Japanese was heard in the opposite end of Barry, passed by the statue. He tilted his body slightly and saw…

…A girl with a megaphone gripped in her hands.

* * *

Komaru Naegi was having the worst years of her life. Being held captive for a year and a half separated from her parents and older brother, teddy bears rampaging and massacred thousands of people, witnessed a helicopter crash - firsthand experience, then passed out and woke up in an unknown basement. With a weird boy by the name of "Servant" suggesting her to meet with "everyone", whatever that was.

She also has this megaphone-shaped hacking gun that Future Foundation member Byakuya Togami gave to her. The device is a very special and impressive weapon. It was made by Future Foundation, which sent out electromagnetic waves to hack into enemy systems (the robot bears) to destroy or temporarily control them. It was also designed to detect hidden objects in the environment and activate different machines. These features were called "Truth Bullets".

Unfortunately, the Servant modified the gun so it was weaker. Not only that, it just contained a regular Truth Bullet called "Break", which is the most basic attack bullet, and "Move", the function to turn on various machineries. The Servant did this for "game balancing" purposes. But the Servant assured her that she could upgrade the gun later on.

The Servant said that she needed to pass a test. With her normal, dull personality and not a single unique characteristic or talents (in his personal opinion), Komaru passed the first part of the test, since her reaction to all of this mess was pretty much...normal. The second part was to make her way to where "everyone" is waiting, and then she can pass.

Komaru slowly walked through the hallway, shooting a few Monokumas, as that was the name of these murderous robot teddy bears. The monochrome color scheme should give it away.

Komaru came to an intersection, all of the sudden the gates of each pathway suddenly closed, including the one she came from.

Two Monokuma robots appeared out of nowhere, one coming at her direction while the other one at the opposite end…

For a man.

This man seems to be a foreigner, she had the hunch that he is. He had short blonde hair swept upwards with a few bangs fell on the right side of his forehead. He wore a yellow turtleneck under a red long-sleeved collared shirt, blue gray pants and dark gray shoes.

Komaru couldn't warn him because of the Monokuma distracting her, but when she looked to the side after shooting the Monokuma right in the left eye, she saw something that was very incomprehensible.

Komaru could've sworn that the man disappeared from her sight then appeared right in front of the bear to punch it. The punch was so quick that it appeared as a red blur when he did that. The impact was so fast and strong that the robot was destroyed with a hole in its chest. She could feel a single sweat rolled down her face as her eyes were practically bulging out of the sockets.

"Wh-what?" She heard herself muttering at what she had witnessed in front of her own eyes.

The bear exploded and said, _"Better luck next time~"_

"No luck for you, bear." the man said in English to the remains of the robot.

He turned his attention to Komaru and jogged up to her, concerned about her safety.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Komaru was slightly caught off guard. She was bit rusty at English, but she could understand him enough. She tried to answer, "Um…Y-yes…"

She hoped the man could understand her even with her rather heavy Japanese accent.

The man let a small sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. I was kind of worried there. I'm glad to see that I was wrong. I see that you can defend yourself, impressive weapon you got there."

"O-Oh… T-thank you…" Komaru stuttered for a bit. Finally someone other than Future Foundation was willing to help and check her condition right now!

"Well, we can't just stay here for too long. Let's go where that "Servant" want us to see." the man said while looking at the stairs.

Komaru widened her eyes, "Wait! That weird boy visited you too? Did he tell you to come here?"

The man replied, "Yeah, both of those are correct. I don't really trust him though. By the way, what's your name?"

Komaru stared at the man for a moment. He seemed friendly and pretty sane despite the world's condition, so maybe she could trust him. "I-it's Komaru. Komaru Naegi."

The man smiled at her, lent his hand forward and answered, "The name's Barry. Barry Allen. Nice to meet you, Komaru."

* * *

Barry saw the girl; Komaru, lent a hand as well and the two shook hands. They were stuck in the same situation and they need to get out of this place ASAP.

"It's…nice to meet you too, Allen-san." Komaru said with a slight bow as the two part hands.

"Please, call me Barry, no need to be so formal." Barry thought it was a little weird being called by his last name, although this was not the first time he had been called like that.

The girl nodded. "So… what should we do now?"

"We should go upstairs over there. Maybe we'll find answers on how to get out of here. But the gateways are locked." he said, looking around.

Komaru took her gun, setting it to the "Move" bullet section then pointed it at a switch on the side of one of the gates. "Um…maybe this will work." She shot the bullet, making the switch glow green and in the process all the gateways opened at once.

Barry was impressed again at the gun's function. "Wow, nice work. Okay then, shall we?"

Komaru just nodded again and followed him. When they reached on top of the stairs they found 2 huge white and gold doors. Looking at each other for a moment, they nodded and proceed to push the heavy doors. They never expected of what they saw at the opposite end.

* * *

What they saw before them was an enormous room, similar to a ballroom. There were many fancy looking doors and balconies, accompanied with large stained glass windows. But they were focused on one thing, or rather, four some ones.

Four kids, presumably around 11-12 years old stood at the middle of the room, facing right at them.

The farthest kid at the right side was a girl. She had long pink hair done in two pigtails with a pink horned hairband including a white bow with pink polka dots. She wore a frilled white shirt with a black jacket, skirt, and shoes which three of them had pink accents. She also wore white thigh-high socks with pink ribbons strapped to them although they were mismatched on each of her legs. She had a thinking gesture, as if she was studying the two individuals in front of her.

The kid next to her was a boy. He had short light blue hair with unusual horn-shaped cowlicks on each side of his head. He wore a light gray plaid-patterned jacket over a blue shirt with a striped orange-brown scarf around his neck. He also wore matching light gray shorts with the same pattern. For his footwear, he wore dark blue socks, which almost reached to his knees and white shoes. He has a serious and calculating look on his face with his arms crossed.

Another kid beside the blue haired one was also a boy. He had spiky red hair, bushy eyebrows and sported white headphones on his head. Around his body had a few cuts and bruises. His had blue eyes, something that was different from the other two, as they had eyes that match their hair color. He wore a white tank top with a big number 10 on the back over a red and black striped t-shirt, which he had an armband and socks with the same color as the t-shirt. He also wore blue shorts and white sneakers. He had his hands behind his back with a laid back expression on his face.

The farthest kid on the left side was kind of hard to figure out, but it seemed like it was a boy to them. He wore a stitched leather mask which covered most of his face, leaving his eyes and mouth exposed. A peculiar thing about the mask was a breathing tube below the boy's chin, so it was probably a gas mask. He wore a light brown dress shirt with sleeves that were too long; over it was a brown apron that carried various tools. On his back was a white backpack, although it was kind dirty. He also wore maroon shorts, white socks which was loosened and brown shoes. He was standing slightly crouched, with his arms dangling on the over longed sleeves.

Barry was confused and slightly unnerved by this sight. Why were there kids here? Were they waiting for him and Komaru? Or they were expecting to meet both of them?

Komaru on the other hand was trembling, her whole body was sweating bullets and most of all…terrified. Looking at them in pure horror. Barry didn't like this at all. He had a very, very bad feeling about these kids if Komaru was acting like that.

"Y-you're those kids! That I saw on TV!" She cried.

The red haired kid sarcastically replied, "Wow! Really?! How famoouuss… I'll autograph your back any time!"

"Heh…heheheheheh, I can only write using a chisel, but if you don't mind I'll write on your back too…" the masked boy drawled out while pulling out a chisel from his apron.

"We accept presents as well. I'm all about sweet things but no salty things thank you very much. Salty things are never will be worthy in your mouth!" the pink haired girl exclaimed.

The blue haired boy just stared at them silently.

As things couldn't get any worse, a whirring sound was heard. The kids made way for someone so they positioned themselves to make a space between them.

A girl in a wheelchair suddenly came to view. The wheelchair moved on its own, so it was an electric one. The girl had short green hair with a red ribbon tied to it and matching green eyes. She wore a long-sleeved black dress with a white collar and another but longer red ribbon tied to the collar. She also wore knee-high black socks and white shoes.

The girl used the wheelchair to move a bit farther than the other kids, then with an overly cute voice said, "Welcome Big Sis, you too Mister. I'm so happy that you two came, meow!"

That all was enough to make Barry shivered down to his spine. People being creepy were one thing, but little kids? That's a whole new different level.

* * *

 **Author's note: Anndd... that's all for now! The next chapter will conclude the prologue.**

 **Leave reviews and constructive critizism as it's very appreciated!**

 **And I will see you next time!**


	3. Prologue: The Warriors of Hope

(Extra: Underline: Japanese talking)

"Uh…um…uh…" Komaru mumbled, not sure of what she was going to say. One could say the same to Barry. He was speechless, silently gulping at the same time.

The green haired girl noticed this. "Oh, that's right. Big Sis and Mister here don't know us yet. Well then, let's start with the introductions! Oh yeah, make sure you guys speak in English so Mister can understand us."

The other kids nodded.

"Alright then! Let's start with me, the leader!" the red haired kid crossed his arms and puffed out his chest proudly.

"My name is Masaru Daimon! I'm the leader of the Hero Class and the Warriors of Hope as a whole!" the red haired kid, now named Masaru, shouted.

"In elementary school, my favorite and special subject is P.E., so they called me Li'l Ultimate P.E!"

* * *

 **Masaru Daimon**

 **Li'l Ultimate P.E.**

I always give it my all when it comes to P.E.! Every exercise is no match when I'm the P.E. King! Running nonstop 24/7/365 is no problem at all! With my leadership and as Hero in the Warriors of Hope, I'm gonna become the new ruler of this town!

* * *

"Haha, I'm impressed with myself! A Hero, a leader, and the Li'l Ultimate P.E.! A lot of achievements for a guy like me!" Masaru chuckled, as he was proud of himself.

The blue haired boy scoffed at this. "You're far too boastful to be a leader. A true leader is calm and dignified."

"All he did was win Rock-Paper-Scissors…" The pink haired girl said with a snide remark.

Masaru puffed out his cheeks and began to stomp on the floor (for some reason it collected a cloud of visible dust). "W-what's that supposed to mean!? I won so I'm the leader! The leadeeerr!"

"Fine, fine. You're the leader, okay? Now allow me to introduce myself." The blue haired boy sighed.

"I am the Sage of the Warriors of Hope, Nagisa Shingetsu. You could say I am the vice leader. When I attended elementary school, I was known as Li'l Ultimate Social Studies."

* * *

 **Nagisa Shingetsu**

 **Li'l Ultimate Social Studies**

In Hope's Peak elementary school, Social Studies is my area of expertise. But overall, I excel in all scholarly pursuits, subjects that requires high intellect if you want to call it that way. I got my title because I was raised to be one with society's elite. Well… I suppose I am the babysitter for the Warriors of Hope… except Monaca of course.

* * *

Komaru suddenly perked up at that name. "Huh? Did you just say Hope's Peak? You mean… THAT Hope's Peak!?"

" _Hope's Peak? What's that?"_ Barry questioned in his mind.

"Hm? Why do you sound so surprised?" Nagisa asked.

Komaru was a bit hesitant to explain, but she did anyway. "I… I just don't know there was an elementary school affiliated with the academy."

Nagisa just sighed exasperatedly. "Hmpf. Such an ignorant woman." He then glared at Barry and said, "Don't even try to act confused. You are as naïve as this pathetic woman."

Barry took offense to that as he glared back at the blue haired boy, but he didn't say anything. The more names and attitudes he remembered, the more opportunities on how to deal with them. Also, he needed to remember this 'Hope's Peak' Komaru mentioned. It could be important somehow.

Nagisa raised an eyebrow at the speedster, but decided to let that slide. "Sigh… Fine, it's probably better if you don't say anything. Anyway, who's next? Perhaps Jataro?" He turned his sight to the masked boy.

The masked boy suddenly snapped from his train of thoughts. "Ohh… um… Can I practice introducing myself first before this?"

"Well… oh, I'm Jataro Kemuri… the Priest of The Warriors of Hope."

* * *

 **Jataro Kemuri**

 **Li'l Ultimate Art**

You know when you stare at bicycles for too long, you get these chills throughout your body? Like, for some reason, you imagine how painful it would be to put your hand in. Oh, yeah, so… I was very good in arts and crafts. If you need some help with that, leave it to me. I can remove nails, create statues and all of that other artsy stuffs. Also, I wonder if aliens or superheroes do exist…

* * *

"So from that your title is 'Li'l Ulimate Art', correct? Moving on." Nagisa interrupted. He just wanted to end these introductions as soon as possible.

Jataro panicked and began to jerk around in place. "H-huuuhh… I want to explain more… My chest hurts though… I wish I could scratch it raw, reach inside and scrape my nails on it…"

The pink haired girl stepped forward and walked until she was beside Masaru. "Your speeches are always long. It's like how a ruler at measuring long things is so long. But then again, rulers can be short too. Also, if waiting for the bus is too long, and Spring Break is too long."

Barry rolled his eyes. He didn't even know anymore. About this world or this girl's logic of comparing things.

Komaru stayed silent, but her worried expression was still there.

"Don't worry about Jataro. He's a latchkey kid, so it made him a little bit mental. It's not like I dislike latchkey kids, some say they have magical powers! Isn't that awesome? You might get caught inside a magical parallel universe!" She cheerfully exclaimed.

Barry held the urge to laugh at the last part, as he was in a parallel universe already. Minus the magical stuff.

The pink haired girl curtsied to both of them and introduced herself. "Forgive me for the late introduction! My name is Kotoko Utsugi, and I play the role of Fighter in the Warriors of Hope. I'm also known as Li'l Ultimate Drama."

* * *

 **Kotoko Utsugi**

 **Li'l Ultimate Drama**

Wow! A girl! You might think the Fighter is more suitable for a boy, but nope! I'm totally a girl! I love girly things and most of all I looove things that's totally adorbs! I'm over about the old drama stuff, but who cares? I'm so happy to meet you two!

* * *

"By the way, my favorite food is peeled chestnuts. My least favorite food is unpeeled chestnuts." She added. "Kyaaa! Aren't you surprised!? They're both chestnuts!"

On second thought, forget logic on comparing things. Logic of preferable methods on serving food was the real issue with this girl!

"Also, did you know!? Kangaroos can jump backwards! And, and! And believe it or not, Komodo Dragons have venomous drools! Ewww!"

And also spouting random animal facts.

Nagisa interrupted her and continued, "Yes, yes, that's all very nice. Our next introduction is Monaca."

The green haired girl who sat on the electric wheelchair raised her hand when her name was called. "Okies!"

After that, she drove her wheelchair closer to Barry and Komaru until she stopped right in front of them.

"Monaca is called Monaca. Monaca is a Mage in the Warriors of Hope. When I was in elementary school, I was known as the Li'l Ultimate Homeroom."

* * *

 **Monaca**

 **Li'l Ultimate Homeroom**

You might think there are no Ultimates and Commons in a class like Homeroom, but there are! Are you familiar with the term Homeroom? I hope you do. Monaca loves it! My skill is more about getting along with many wonderful people and getting them to help me. Exchanging opinions with everyone… I'm the life of the party!

* * *

"Ah but… You two are familiar with the Warrior of Hope?" Monaca asked.

Barry and Komaru looked at each other then turned their direction to her and shook their heads. "N-no… We don't." Komaru said.

"The Warriors of Hope are heroes who save the world from **Demons**. Isn't that amazing?" Kotoko explained.

Demons. What was that term supposed to mean?

Jataro stared at the floor and muttered, "We're a party of heroes that hunt down Demons… But nobody really wants me in the group." Every kid in the room just ignored him.

"And I'm the party leader! So no doubt that I'm the king of this town!" Masaru boasted while exhaling hard.

Barry thought it was time to open his mouth. "Um… You kids are just joking right? With all this role playing about kings and demons… Also, what is this "Demon" thing that you are referring to?"

All of the sudden, the kids were deathly silent.

…

…

"Joking?" Nagisa asked.

Barry was starting to get worried as same as Komaru. "Well, I mean you guys are just kids right? Don't you know about the state of the world right now? And you all are acting like there's nothing wrong…"

Nagisa glared at him as if he was piercing Barry's soul with that only.

"'Just kids'…." He muttered.

"Awww… That's too bad. To answer your first question, we are **not** joking around. And to answer the second… Demons are what you are. An adult. As for the girl, you're an About-to-Be… But it doesn't matter. You're a Demon like he is." Kotoko said with a dark tone. The last part was directed to Komaru.

Nagisa continued, "This world is at it should be. Adults. Children. The subjects of the power structure are merely reversed. With our Monokumas, you two will be nothing but squashed bugs beneath our feet. "

"Splattered like the sound of bloody chopped meat, intestines falling out like sausages." Jataro giggled. The two were disgusted of what he said, accidentally having visuals about the disturbing thought.

Komaru suddenly perked up again. "'Our Monokumas'… You mean those black and white robot bears? So the ones that are controlling them are…"

Masaru pointed his finger at them. "That's right! Isn't it cool!? The Monokumas obey our every order we gave 'em!"

"All thanks to Monaca's magic." Nagisa said as he lowered his head and smiled creepily.

"Yeah, that's our Mage! She can use magic even without magic circles!" Masaru continued with his hands on his hips.

Monaca turned to her friends and giggled at their compliment. "Hehehe, thank you everyone, you're so nice!"

"Kyaaa! Monaca's smile is sooo adorbs! I just want to smother you in syrup and eat you up!" Kotoko gushed.

Barry looked at Komaru and whispered, "So that's why those "Monokumas" attacked us? Because of these kids?!"

Komaru whispered back. "I-I think so. Before I woke up in this place, Monokumas were everywhere, k-killed many people outside. And… and… those kids, they were p-playing with a d-dead body, b-broadcasted on T-TV…" she ended stuttering in fear, almost tearing up.

The speedster widened his eyes as this flabbergasted him. A ton of emotions filled his mind, mostly around fear, anxiety, and dread. His body was visibly shaking. These kids were using those robots to kill!? Fucking **kids**! This is absurd! What kind of sick, twisted, messed up world did he get himself into?!

"N-No! Stop this! Stop!" Komaru cried at those demented kids.

Jataro was confused. "Stop? What part?"

Komaru cried again. "I-If what you all say is true, then stop what you are doing! Can't you see what you're doing is wrong?!"

Nagisa shook his head and said, "We will not. We will not stop until our paradise is complete…"

"Paradise…?" Barry copied.

Monaca turned to Barry and Komaru again. "Didn't you see our address? This town is going to be a paradise made of children, by children, for children!" She said so innocently.

Masaru shook his arm with his hand fisted in the air, excited. "We're gonna kill all of the adults in this town and create a paradise just for kids! Isn't it awesome?! No school, no homework, WOOO!"

"And since this is a children only paradise, there won't be any pedophiles, either!" Kotoko added. Jataro was muttering something about an ice cream store, but alas, nobody paid mind to him.

"W-What are you saying?! What you're saying makes no sense at all!" Komaru exclaimed in horror.

The Scarlet Speedster gritted his teeth while he glared at the Warriors of Hope, especially Monaca. He wanted to run and stop them, but he couldn't. He just couldn't, and he knew the reason why. He was **afraid**. After all, they're still children. He didn't want the risk of harming or hurting them. But still…!

Monaca puffed out her cheeks, and then suddenly shook her arms and shouting like a little brat, each words punctuated for emphasis. **"It! Doesn't! Have! To! Make! Any! Sense! That's! All! If! Monaca! Wants! It! It! Happens! That's! How! It! Is!"**

The other kids noticed this and immediately ran to her with worried faces, trying to calm her down.

"O-Oh no… T-This is bad! Monaca's maaad!"

"I-It's going to be alright, Monaca! Please, don't be upset. It's all going according to plan!"

"Y-Yeah! If Monaca says it, then white is black, day is night, cats are dogs, and… um… What else?"

"Oh please, please don't get mad! We'll kill lots of adults, okay? So just smile, okay?"

The four kids turned to Barry and Komaru, furious.

"Hey! How dare you make Monaca mad! That's the last straw! As the leader, I'm gonna hunt both of you down!" Masaru shouted.

"H-Hunt?" Komaru was so scared; she began to grab Barry's hand and held it tightly. He didn't mind though.

"Let's play a game. You two will be our Demon prey." Nagisa declared with fury in his eyes.

Jataro smiled cheerfully as his eyes shined bright. "It's a reeeally fun game, a godly game… hehehehehe…"

"It was Monaca's idea after all! It's sooo fun!" Kotoko said.

"And the name of the game iiis… TAADAA! **Demon Hunting**!" Masaru announced. Barry almost facepalmed. It was such an unoriginal name, even for an RPG-like game.

* * *

 _ **Demon Hunting**_

Demon Hunting is a game where you release Demons into Towa City. They're the Targets. It's a super fun game where the Warriors of Hope fight to see who can take down the Demon first! The goal of the game is to kill as many Demons as possible!

* * *

"See? Isn't that amazing? Monaca's the one that come up with it! Now, Monaca, we're going to play our special game, so don't be upset anymore, okay?" Kotoko said, wanting Monaca to be happy again.

Monaca was still mad, although it lessened. Eventually, she brightened her face. "Yes, yes! So exciting! Come on! Let's do it!"

"So... by Target, do you mean…" Komaru trailed off.

Nagisa turned his back. "You, hurry up and prepare the devices." He wasn't addressing this to the rest of the Warriors.

He was addressing this to someone else.

Almost instantaneously, two black metal bands with familiar red symbols were strapped to Komaru and Barry. With Komaru's on her left wrist, while Barry's on his right leg. The bands shut tightly with beeping noices indicating so it was definitely locked.

"What? How in the-?" Barry looked down. He wasn't expecting this. So does Komaru.

"These bands were custom-made devices given to the targets of the game."

Behind them, Barry heard a voice that he didn't hope to hear again. He didn't even need to see who said that.

 **It was the Servant.**

"It would probably best if you two didn't try to tamper with it. For the girl, if you do so, you'll go "boom". And especially you, **Barry Allen**. Yours is a special one, so it has a more… interesting effect if you even try."

Barry was shocked and speechless by this revelation. How in the name of the Speed Force did he know his name?!

"All right then! Let's go hunting!" Masaru shouted.

Komaru was still not buying this whole thing. "W-Wait! Hold on! This must be a prank, isn't it? You're just kidding around!"

"Komaru, listen. Judging our current situation, I'm afraid that this is not a prank." Barry said to her, his voice had a slight waver to it.

"You've seen what we've accomplished so far. This is not a prank. For an adult you sure are dense. At least the complete adult one makes more sense." Nagisa said.

Komaru panicked even more. "N-no, you don't understand! I… I'd be terrible at this game! I-I'd just be killed immedi-"

Barry put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched as she looked at him. "B-Barry-san?"

"Don't worry. Even if we get thrown into the town, we'll survive. I'll protect you. I promise." The speedster smiled at her. He will make sure that this girl is safe. No one will die on his watch, not after the incident with Billy Batson.

"Oooh! Such a prince charming! You better maintain that, for now. But we know you both won't die that easy! You guys passed the test!" Kotoko exclaimed smugly.

The Servant stepped forward. "That test was splendid, if I do say so myself! It was amazing that you two were able to defeat those Monokumas and come this far. I guess it's all thanks to my advice from earlier, hm?"

" _Advice? It was very vague if you ask me."_ Barry thought.

Masaru walked to the Servant. "Hey! No talking without the leader's permission! You're just a servant! Next time you talk without it, I'm gluing your mouth shut!" He threatened the white haired teen. Now teenagers are slaves to children. Great.

The Servant chuckled nervously, but Barry knew he was faking it. "Ahaha, that's quite a scary thought." The Servant walked to the right side of the room.

"Why are you doing this with such cruelty? Do you have some grudge with the adults? Not all adults are as guilty as you are!" Flash questioned.

The kids just looked at each other… and laughed. Laughed like their innocent looks, but there's a malicious intent behind that laughter.

"Oh geez, you're too funny Mister! Ahahaha, I'm laughing so much that my cheeks hurt!" Kotoko said between the laughs.

"We play this game because it's fun, duh! No personal problems and whatnot!" Masaru said as if he was stating an obvious fact.

Barry was getting more and more pissed off at these kids. "You're doing this for fun!?" My lord, it's like Joker all over again, if he had five kids of his own and teaching them of his ways to do things.

"You're only surprised because you aren't used to this kind of stuff. We do stuff that we like, we do this because it's fun! That's the only reason!" Monaca said.

Nagisa smiled menacingly at the two Targets. "Searching for meaning in a meaningless is for adults. Children remained uncorrupted by such futility." And then, his smile faded. "But to be honest, I rather not play this game. There is still much work to be done to build our paradise, yet here we are, playing games. Although, this is Monaca's game. She said she wants it done, so it will be done." The smile returned.

"Oh, thank you Nagisa. Even when you're so busy, you do all this work for the sake of my game. I'll have to bake some cookies for you as thanks!" Monaca said the blue haired boy. This caused him to blush heavily and touched his fingers together. Kotoko and Masaru were jealous of him, throwing a mild temper tantrum.

Komaru began to cry, tears were pouring out from her face. Noticing this, Barry wrapped his arms around her as she buried her head in his chest. He turned his direction to the kids with the fiercest glare he could muster. "Why? How can you kids just keep smiling like that?! You kids are not normal! You need help! Please, stop making us your enemy!"

Monaca didn't even flinched. "Hm, of course an adult sees us as abnormal…" All in an instant she started screaming again. **"But! Who! Cares! What! Adults! Say!"** Then calm again.

She leaned forward from her wheelchair, emotionless. "Also, Barry Allen, Komaru Naegi… In your current situation, you don't have the right to say a thing. You cannot choose a path. In fact, you're not on a path at all. You are falling into a deep abyss. A darkness, gaping open beneath your feet. Falling, falling…"

Before Barry asked what she meant, a part of the floor surrounding both him and Komaru collapsed, revealing it was a trap door all along. And with that, they instantly dropped off into a bottomless pit.

Komaru was screaming at the top of her lungs as Barry kept holding on to her. He could barely saw the kids staring at them with evil smiles. As they were falling, he saw something around the corner of his eyes on Komaru's back. It was a bag; inside of it was a parachute (somehow he didn't see it). He immediately pulled the plug, the parachute opened; it had the Monokuma color scheme. They were on top of Towa City.

The parachute helped them descend slower but not much, since they were two people holding on to it (or rather, Barry was the one holding onto the strings while Komaru must protect her dignity by pulling down her skirt) and couldn't contain their weight. Flash looked behind him and it was revealed that they were dropping off from a zeppelin. They were up in the air this whole time. But this was not the time for dilly-dallying. Barry focused his sight on the ground below them as they kept descending to the apocalyptic town.

* * *

 **"...Alright... Do your best, Mister and Miss Protagonists. An unusual outsider with extraordinary capabilities, along with a person lacking of distinct characteristics, so common, so dull, so boring..."  
**

 _ **Prologue: Departure to Despair**_

 **END**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And with that, the prologue has ended! I was watching through the cutscenes of DR:AE, and to be honest it's very long and a bit slow-paced so I try to shorten it as much as possible without missing the main focus of the story.  
**

 **Also, I might update a bit slowly since I will have exams two weeks later from now.**

 **As always, please leave a review and constructive criticism as they always help me.**

 **And I will see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 1: An Unhinged Savior

_**Chapter 1: Crying for Love in Hell **_

**Unknown building, Towa City**

Barry Allen and Komaru Naegi roughly landed on top of a building, the parachute deflated and covering their bodies, which they freed themselves afterwards.

"Ow… ow… ow… Augh! That was so scary!" Komaru whined.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked her.

Before Komaru could respond, a rattling sound was heard as she flinched. Not long after that, the sound continued. Not far from them a Monokuma was climbing the metal fence surrounding the rooftop. Suddenly more Monokumas arrived, walking closer and closer to the two with claws out. Komaru returned to covering herself with the parachute and Barry took a defensive stance in front of her. He made a promise to Komaru that he will protect her no matter what stood in their way.

"Pleasehelpmepleasehelpmepleasehelpmepleasepleaseplease…." Komaru chanted, scared for her life, shivering inside the parachute.

"Don't worry. I'll handle them o-" His saying was cut short when something whooshed passed by the right side of his face. Silver, metal and with no doubt sharp scissors was stabbed right into one of the Monokuma's forehead, exploding it.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAY AWAY FROM THAT PRETTY BOY!"

A loud, high pitched, obnoxious and definitely insane sounding voice screeched from behind, and when Barry looked back, he widens his eyes. A figure jumped over the speedster, targeting for the Monokumas and slashed furiously with the same scissors, one could describe it as swift and precise. The figure decimated all the robotic bears; several deep scars were seen on the bears in the chests and necks revealing circuitry before exploding, leaving thick ashes. The ashes eventually disappeared; Komaru peeked from the parachute, making a view of Barry and a teenage girl, although only her back was on display. She had long flowing dark purple hair with some hairclips on the right side of her head, wore a school uniform with the same color with a long skirt that is noticeably ripped at the hem and a huge vertical cut on the left side, revealing her thigh and long socks.

"Heh… heheh… HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll cut these things just like they're on fire! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" The girl stopped laughing maniacally and slowly turned her head around, revealing a face that the duo was very caught off guard, their breath got stuck in their throats. They met a face that definitely belonged to a psychopathic serial killer. She had red eyes with large round glasses. The feature that obviously stood out is the overly inhuman long tongue that constantly out of her grinning mouth. Barry couldn't shake away the thought that she reminded him of a certain late serial killer back from his own world.

"Found you… Komaru Naegi!"

The girl dashed at Komaru who screamed fearfully, but Barry decided to intervene. This irritated the girl as she tried to attack Flash by slashing him, but he got hold both of her arms and moved behind her with her arms subdued. The crazy-looking girl struggled violently.

"HEY! Handsome! Let go!"

She tried to stomp on his feet but Barry had another trick up his sleeve. He held one hand on the girl's head and vibrated his arm, causing yellow electricity to dance around it and spreading to the girl's head, effectively electrocuting her. But Barry made sure that the electricity didn't fry her brain, only enough to knock her unconscious.

Barry brushed himself a bit and turned to Komaru, who was seeing what he has done with a slacked jaw.

"W-Wow! That was amazing, Barry-san!" Komaru said in awe. She couldn't believe it. This man had such extraordinary abilities that she didn't even know its even possible. Super-speed and producing lightning out of nowhere? Just who and what was he? But it didn't really matter at this point. She was beyond glad that this man is her ally other than Future Foundation.

Barry chuckled, "Well, thanks for the compliment. Don't mention it."

But his smile turn into a frown at the scene around him. The skies were crimson red marinated with pitch-black darkness. It must have been contained by heavy pollution because the air purifier was damaged or deactivated for God knows how long. Buildings everywhere destroyed and covered by ashes of war. When he looked down, he could see the streets wounded by enormous cracks, vehicles on fire and broken, some large pools of blood are visible with Monokumas walking around. He had saw more than enough wars back in his universe and the destruction that they caused were far worse than this, but this world still sickened him.

As Barry was pondering about what to do next, more Monokumas appeared.

"T-There's more of them!" Komaru cried.

Barry saw a corner of the rooftop shaded from an attic-like building. It was probably better if they hide for a moment.

"You hide over there, okay? I'm also gonna pick up this little miss psycho here, she doesn't deserve to be killed by them, even though she's like… that." He said while glancing at the purple haired girl. Komaru nodded and ran towards the corner.

Flash picked up the girl bridal style, but when he began to run to where Komaru was hiding, the metal band on his right leg starts beeping. He noticed this and stopped running, a shocked expression was plastered on his face.

"Oh geez, you have got to be kidding me. I can't even speed run because of this stupid thing?!" Barry muttered with a hint of fury in his voice. It was déjà vu all over again when he was on probation, monitored by none other than Batman himself. Not wanting to trigger the beeping again, Barry just ran like a normal person do and placed the girl in a sitting position against the wall. He was furious about this. Great. Just great. How he was going to save this world if he couldn't use his powers?

"Um… Are you alright, Barry-san?" Komaru asked when she saw him gritting his teeth.

He blinked and looked at her with a fake reassuring tone. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Komaru was worried, but she let it slide for a moment. Then she looked at the unconscious girl. "Is… she going to be okay?"

"Oh, she's fine. I think." Barry unsurely replied. Komaru sweat dropped nervously at that.

The girl began to groan quietly as she slowly came to her senses.

"U-Ugh… my head hurts… so… much… why?"

Both Targets of the children turned their direction to the girl who was once a threat (?). Her voice was not like before. It sounded deeper and along with a depressing tone to it. When she opened her eyes, they were grey now. The long tongue also had disappeared. She slowly rose up and looked around. Then she flinched when she saw the two people in front of her.

"Huh?! W-Where am I? W-Who are you two?! Huh? Wait…" She pointed her finger at Komaru. "Y-You. You're Komaru Naegi, right? I'm not w-wrong this time, right?"

* * *

Komaru and Barry were baffled by this. This girl who once had a batshit and unstable personality and had a fucking long tongue turned 180 degrees to a reserved, quiet and slightly paranoid one. Barry was once again reminded of a certain criminal who had a disorder like her, but he didn't remember much since it was Damian who took care of him years ago. They were both speechless for a moment until Komaru spoke, "Uh, You just said that just a while ago…"

"Oh, did I?" This frustrated the girl, as if she's already done this many times. "I-I can't help it y'know! I don't share memories with her!"

Barry knew this type of thing, which is Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). But he didn't know hers would be this extreme.

"Her memories? So you have DID? For how long?" Barry asked.

The girl widen her eyes and nodded. "Y-Yeah, that's right. Jeez, finally someone knew this… Wait a minute, why do you want to know about my p-private life? Hmpf, as if." She said in a sour tone, clearly she didn't want to talk about it.

Komaru put her hands on her head, as she was totally clueless as to what was going on anymore. "Jeez… everything is so confusing! All of this just makes no sense to me right now!"

Barry turned to her with a blank look on his face. "Komaru. We met large, murderous robot teddy bears, kids who are out there hunting us, and we met a girl with a split personality with one of them having a long tongue and using scissors as weapons. Everything here makes no sense to the sane ones, including myself, not just you."

"H-Hey!" The purple haired girl shouted in the background, but not too loud so it won't attract the Monokumas.

Komaru opened her mouth, but she figured out that he was right. "Well… yeah, but still…" Komaru muttered, looking away from him.

"Anyway, who are you and why are you here?" Barry asked the girl.

"I-It's not like you're going to remember it anyway, but it's Toko. Toko Fukawa. I'm here… for her." She pointed at Komaru.

Komaru was surprised. "F-For me?"

"Well… because I have… a duty. A duty to make sure you're alright. And… I can do it because… I made a promise… With hiiim…" With this Toko hugged herself, her eyes rolled upwards and began to travel to dream land…

* * *

 **ATTENTION: Toko's Fantasy!**

" _T-Toko…"_

 _It has begun. Two hands interlinked with each other. A hand grasping a white sheet. Toko was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. She was having the time her life. A pleasuring one with her only white knight, Byakuya Togami._

" _Y-Yes…" Toko managed to say between her panting breaths._

 _Byakuya began to gently grasp her face; Toko was very aroused as he did this with her eyes twinkling, pink flowers decorating the rosy background._

" _That ability… is not a curse, it's a talent. An a-amazing talent… that holds… ah… incredible possibilities!" His voice was soft and delicate._

" _Ah! Master! Th-Th-Thank you!... Thank you! Very! Much!" Toko stuttered, her pitch of her voice increasing._

" _Master that talent… for me!" He begged._

" _Y-Y-Yeees!" She screamed. She will not let her master down, no matter what._

 _And so with that, the screen was covered in white splotches (_ _ **A.N.: Don't even ask what it is**_ _)._

 **FANTASY END**

* * *

"Haa… Haa… Haa…" Toko was still fantasizing with endless drool falling out from her mouth; the two people in front of her watched her with a "WTF" look on their faces.

"Um… are you okay?" Komaru asked her, but she didn't listen.

Barry snapped his fingers in front of Toko's face, hoping to snap her senses back to reality. "Hey! Fantasy's over!"

That seemed to do the trick, as she flinched and returned back to the real world.

"H-Huh! Oh. W-Well, like I said, it's going to be alright! I can control her now for a short time but it'll be worth it. I learned a lot since then… S-So leave them to me! I-I'll… smash them to pieces!" Toko said while glancing at the Monokumas which some reason didn't see the obvious spot for a hiding place.

Barry had another idea, and he decided to risk it. "No, I'll do it. My powers are limited by this point on but I can still take them all at once."

"What p-powers? What are you, a superhero or something? D-Don't make me laugh!" Toko said skeptically to the speedster, not believing at what he said.

"W-Wait, Toko was it? You don't know what this guy's really capable of!" Komaru chirped, wanting to see him in action.

Barry smirked at this. "Trust me. Well, here goes nothing." And so, he activated his ring and in a flash (Ha!) he was wearing his iconic red and gold costume again, spawning different reactions from the two girls. Komaru had her eyes twinkling like stars and smiled like there was no tomorrow. On the other hand…

"GUAAAHH! Wh-Wh-What the?!" Toko screamed. She was not expecting this at all. The costume was contained in that small ring? How was it even possible?

The Monokumas heard the source of the scream and began to charge at the three. The Flash ran up to them and started punching and kicking rapidly at them, one after another fell and exploded leaving ridiculous recorded statements. When he was doing this he thought about this limitation that the Warriors of Hope had fell upon him. He couldn't run at high speed like usual, which is his primary superpower, but he can still do quick attacks as in what he was doing right now and able to generate limited electricity. He wondered why the kids would do such a thing.

As all the Monokumas at the area finally destroyed, Flash called up to the two teens, "Hey, that was all of them. You guys can come out now."

The two girls have no idea how to describe what they have just witnessed in front of them while they came out of their hiding place. Komaru have already seen what his abilities were but she still in awe and she let out a small squeal of admiration. Toko, however, was in complete shock. She was new to this town and was expecting to find just her Master Byakuya and no one else, not this stupid girl and this out-of-place man with superpowers.

"That was… so cool! And amazing!" Komaru cried cheerfully.

"J-J-Just who are you anyway?!" Toko asked with a shaking finger pointed at him.

He just smirked at her and proudly answered.

"I'm Barry Allen. But also… you can call me **The Flash**. The Fastest Man Alive. It's a pleasure to meet you."

…

After a brief pause, he hung and shook his head, sighing.

"Or at least, not really the fastest right now." He muttered.

"Huh? Why?" Komaru asked.

"The metal bands. The one on my leg restricts my ability to run like I usually do without a sweat." He gestured to the band on his right leg. "I can still punch and kick fast enough though. It's kind of weird, but I'll get used to it eventually."

"So, you can't run super fast and you called yourself The Flash? Heh, kind of ironic if you ask me." Toko said as she smiled with full on smug.

The not-so speedster turned to her, annoyed. "Yeah, ironic. Laugh it all up." He drawled sarcastically.

"So anyway, Toko, what was that earlier? About having a spilt personality disorder thing?" Komaru asked the new girl.

Toko looked away for a moment. "Jeez, you really want to know that bad, huh? Also you too." She glared at Barry, who stared back at her curiously. "Ergh… Fine. Have any of you heard of the name Genocide Jack before?"

Komaru perked up by that name. She had heard the name of the infamous serial killer a few times before. "Um… Yeah. I think I've heard that name somewhere before. A infamous serial killer who was never caught on camera or seen by anyone, just his or her work."

Toko looked away. "I-I see, so you still remember. No point in hiding it anyway, it's all over the talk shows and news back in the day." She sighed then stared at the floor. "That's the other me, after all."

"So, you're Genocide Jack? How come you manage to get away with the murders?" Flash asked.

"I-I-I don't know! Just like Omaru said, no one ever saw her did it! B-But that was the old days! I-I've completely tamed her since then. Because, M-Master commanded me to release her, and the stun gun that h-he gave me did the trick… Depending how much shock I give myself, I can go back to normal whenever I want, b-but not so much." She giggled. "Ehehehe… Isn't it amazing!? All thanks to Master Byakuya!"

"B-Byakuya? You know him? Also, Omaru!?" Komaru exclaimed at the last part.

"Mmhmm… That's the reason I-I'm here… Wait, what's your relationship with him? Why do you have the Hacking Gun?" Toko suddenly went suspicious of her.

" _Hacking Gun? That's what that megaphone called? Better remember to ask her if I can analyze it later."_ Barry thought.

"I-I was saved by him earlier before I got captured, h-he gave it to me."

Toko was surprised by this. "Y-You were saved by… M-Master Byakuya!?" And so, she began to think…

…But was quickly interrupted by the foreigner's snapping fingers. "Don't dream your boyfriend saved her like some kind of an affair or something!" he said, slightly irritated by her behavior.

Toko snapped back but she was far from happy. Her master saved this commoner of a girl!? Unacceptable! "GrrrrRrrr… errggh… Y-You better not get ahead of yourself! Just because you're u-ugly… in a cute way!" Then she pointed shakingly at Flash. "And y-you! Don't ever interrupt my f-fantasies like that!"

"Why are you angry!?" Both of them simultaneously cried.

"Remember this: NO ONE will interfere in my romance with Master! I'm going to rescue him, and after that we will… Ooohhh…"

"Huh? Rescue?" Komaru was baffled. "Wait! Byakuya was… captured!?"

"What, you just figured it out? Why would I even be here if it weren't for Master?" Toko asked as if it was so obvious. "H-He was ambushed by some cowards… There's no way he'd let himself captured…"

The Flash burrowed his eyebrows under his mask. "So you don't even care about Komaru. Just your self-proclaimed boyfriend? How ignorant of you."

Toko glared daggers at him. "S-Self proclaimed!? Master Byakuya loves me, he just don't know that he is!"

Komaru just hung her head low in shame. "I-I see. He was captured by them…"

While she was doing so, Barry came up to her and patted her shoulder in hopes of giving her some comfort. Toko turned around facing back from them. _"Jeez, what's with them? Can't believe I'm stuck with those two. That 'Flash' guy might be useful for this kind of stuff but her? Pfft. No way. But… sigh… it's not like I have a choice…"_

"Toko." She heard her name called by him. "We'll follow what you just said. We'll rescue this Byakuya guy. But, after that we are going to get out of this town. Do I make myself a deal?"

"Huh? W-Who let you in charge? Ugh… deal. But, Master's the top priority. There's no time to waste." Toko begrudgingly agreed.

"And one more thing," His voice suddenly became more lower and quieter. "From this point on, don't call me by my real name. I want you two to promise me that."

"Huh? Why not?" Komaru asked.

"I don't want my identity to be discovered." Then he whispered to her. "I want to make sure the kids didn't find out that Barry Allen was alive. My plan is to ruin this 'game' of theirs. One way or another."

"Oh. O-Okay."

"W-What are you guys whispering about?" Toko asked.

"N-Nothing too important. Now let's get out of this building first." Komaru said.

Toko raised an eyebrow. "Huh. Well, after both of you."

* * *

 **OMAKE – Monokuma Duck Potty**

 **(Guide to read: K= Komaru; T= Toko; F= Flash)**

As Komaru, Toko, and Flash were about to leave the rooftops, they noticed something near the door leading to inside the building. They decided to check it, but it was something that never across their minds, ever. A duck-shaped training potty with a Monokuma color scheme was just there, visible to their naked eyes.

F: You've… got to be kidding me. 0_o

K: What is this? A training potty? 0_0

T: W-Well, hehe, if it isn't your little buddy! One of you two should try riding on it! ;)

F: Huh?! Heck no! And why both of us? There's no way her and me are riding that! :(

K: Y-Yeah, are you calling us babies? That's very rude of you! :(

But nonetheless Komaru decided to try and sat on the potty.

F: That offended you and you're still going to ride it? 0_o

K: … Huh. This is surprisingly relaxing. :/

T: S-Seriously?! 0_0

F: Oh God, really? *Facepalm* -_-

…

F: Wait, are you p- =O

K: Huuuh?! W-W-What are you talking about?! Of course I'm not! 0/0

T: (muttering) Geez… you have zero understanding about privacy of women… -_-

* * *

 **Author's Note : SORRY that it took a while, but here's Chapter 1! Also, I want to point out that every collectibles (books, etc.) in the game will be put in Omakes.**

 **As always, be sure to leave a review and constructive criticism!**

 **And I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 1: Traversing the Sanatorium

**Hospital, Towa City**

The three unlikely allies in this repulsive world left the rooftops by going to a door, which is already opened, revealing stairs leading downwards. As they descended they met with a dark hallway, only very dim lighting accompanying it from the lights on the ceiling.

"Is this… a hospital?" Komaru asked while looking around. The familiar structure of intersections, doors, and the interior in general indicated that it was a hospital. The condition of the hospital apparently showed that it has been abandoned for quite a while, with dust covering every corner of the hallways.

"It seems like it." Barry replied.

"Dark and depressing… Just like me." Toko said gloomily.

"Yeah, right…" Komaru drawled, it was not really clear of what she was referring to, the hospital or Toko.

Toko looked offended by this. "'Right'!? Why didn't you deny it!? You really do think that I'm dark and depressing! Great. Just as I thought, humans cannot be trusted, especially the s-super powered ones."

Now it's Barry time to be offended. "She not saying that to you! You're just having delusions." He didn't answer the last part; he hate to admit that she had a point there. Metahumans couldn't really be trusted, considering after what he and the rest of the Regime did years ago. But that part is dead. He's redeeming himself by doing the right thing, saving citizens and the world. And that's what he'll do to this one.

"I prefer to call it imaginations!" Toko retorted back. Then she walked to a flight of stairs on the left side of a nearby wall, but steel shutters blocked them. "Wh-What's this shutter doing here? We can't even go down. This wasn't here when I was on the roof before! What's going on?"

Barry and Komaru walked up to her. The not-so speedster slightly narrowed his eyes on the shutter and a panel on the right side. "Hmm… The shutter must be powered by electricity… and this light over here… we gotta look for some kind of switch or power panel to open it up."

When they turned around, they were caught off guard as they saw two people, a man laying face-down on his own blood and a woman sitting against the wall near a barred bathroom, also covered in blood. Those two didn't seem to be alive anymore. Komaru widen her eyes, sweating bullets and shuddered at the sight. "A-Are those people… dead?"

Toko just stood in silence. She turned her head to the side and whispered to herself, probably a way for her to try to calm down. _"Wh-Wh-Why? There's so much blood! Ok… Calm down… Don'tlookatitdon'tlookatitdon'tlookatit…"_

Barry, however, walked calmly to the man and kneeled down to examine him. Being a part of the CSI and a forensic scientist made him not to fear dead bodies, not matter how terrible the condition of them might be. He took a closer look at the man, and when he did he saw the body had deep scratch marks on his back, three marks shaped like claws. The wounds and blood were fresh, so Barry deducted that the man was killed recently. Barry made a mental note, _"So… those Monokumas were the ones that did this."_ Then he walked to the woman's corpse. She had the same wounds that the man had; only the marks were on her stomach, bloodshot eyes displayed on her bloodied face. _"She also didn't make it."_

"Um… Ba-Flash-san? What are you d-doing?" Said man turned around to see Komaru nervously asked him.

The writing prodigy pointed to him with disgust planted on her face. "Y-Yeah! Do you have some kind of… f-f-fetish for dead bodies? Sicko!"

Barry turned to Toko with one eye twitched at her accuse. "I'm just examining the bodies. I'm a crime scene investigator when I'm not in my superhero duties, so I have my fair share of people from the dead to look at and trust me, I've seen worse. And no, I don't have any fetishes on anything, including dead bodies."

"Oh, I see. I don't like watching crime shows on TV… so I don't really understand this kind of thing…" Komaru said, the nervous tone in her voice didn't go away immediately.

"I-I'm trying not to look at them… I have a fear of blood!" Toko cried. She still has her head facing away from them.

Now she intrigued the two. A girl who had a serial killer for her other personality has a fear of blood? She caught them staring at her, she sighed exasperatedly. "What? Just because my other self is a serial killer doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to have a girly side, is that what you guys are sooo interested in that?"

"Well sooorry if you feel insulted. Why don't you just look away while I'm doing it?" Barry asked, mimicking her sarcastic tone.

Toko slowly turned her head to him, swallowing her fear temporarily. "I can't just stay afraid forever. I need to conquer my fear of blood. I mean, you can get a meaning of life through personal growth and experience."

"Wow, that's… actually a positive outlook coming from you." Komaru said, surprised at her. She didn't even expect those words; this gloomy-looking girl was trying to change herself to become a better person. Barry was quite surprised as well, with eyebrows slightly raised.

"Surprised? I thought you guys didn't want to be insulting. I'm just repeating what Master told me." Toko began to scratch her head, the phobia slowly returned to invade her mind. "Agh! But I can't stand it! Just the smell of blood makes me want to faint! I take it back, if Master wants it, I'll give up on the whole personal growth thing!"

After closing the deceased woman's eyes, the restricted speedster wiped his fingers that slightly dirtied by the blood. "Alright. I'm done here. Let's continue finding a way to open the shutter."

* * *

They went to the left corridor and found a door with a writing on top of it that read: '2F POWER SUPPLY ROOM'. So that room should be the place for the hospital's main power source and they were currently on the second floor of the buliding. Entering the room, they found themselves in a small space with a large engine along with a stack full of random boxes on metal shelves. What caught their attention more was a power panel that glowed red on the wall near the engine.

"Look over there. That must be a power panel. Maybe we can open the shutter if we turn it on." Toko said.

"Leave it to me." Komaru reached for the Hacking Gun strapped to her hip, setting it to the "Move" bullet section, then aimed and shot it at the panel. The light on the panel glowed green now and the engine roared back to life. At the shutter, the light beside it also glowed green.

"Okay, that should do it. Let's go." From the hasty tone it was obvious that Toko want to leave this hospital as soon as possible.

When they were about to leave the room, Komaru asked her, "U-Um… Toko? If you don't mind I'm asking… why didn't you use this gun instead?"

The writer paused for a moment before replying, "I'm… allergic. To machines."

Flash sweat dropped at that. _"Allergic to machines? Really?"_ When the two girls were conversing he noticed something from the shelves. There was a small note on top of one of the boxes. He picked it up and read it.

 _Something terrible is happening…_

 _It didn't take long before I realize it. I understood when I saw my coworker on the floor with his eyes ripped out. I understood it when I saw my boss with his intestines in his hands._

 _I realized that this is pure insanity._

 _But even though I know this, I still can't convince myself that this is real._

 _It's only been 1 day. There's no way the world could come to this in just 1 day. There's no way your friends, who were laughing with you just a while ago, could be dead just like that._

 _What I thought I knew about the world, what I thought was just common knowledge, it's all insanity to me now. Children running around and killing adults. It can't be happening._

From this Barry could already figured that this note was written by someone who had worked in this hospital and witnessed everything that went down in this town, although it was unclear whether he or she survived or not. There was no evidence supporting that.

"Hey. You're going or not?" Toko called out to him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm going. Oh, by the way, Komaru? Can you hold this for me?" Flash handed the note to her. "Um, what's this?" she asked. "Don't worry about it. Just hold it just in case I need it." She slowly nodded and took it.

* * *

They proceeded to exit the room, but around the corner of the hallway a Monokuma appeared out of the blue, laughing with its hands up in the air.

"I-It's here!" Komaru cried.

"H-Hurry up and shoot it!" Toko cried back.

Komaru hastily pulled up her gun and set it to the "Break" bullet slot and fired right in the red eye, destroying it instantly. Barry whistled at this, impressed yet again at what that gun was capable of. Toko gave him a look before sighing quietly.

Two Monokumas appeared again, apparently for some reason didn't recognize them immediately as they were searching poses with one paw on their foreheads looking around. Barry saw this as a chance, so he went ahead and punched rapidly at both of them, decimating them in seconds. He still felt a bit weird without his super speed, but he'll maintain.

They approached the shutter and when they do, the shutter opened automatically. Traversing downstairs to the first floor, and into a narrow hallway. The lighting was slightly brighter than the second floor and they were able to walk more clearly because of the light brown floor accompanied by light blue and light brown walls. There was a door on the side of the wall that read: '1F DIAGNOSIS ROOM'. Near it was a large hole that separated the door to the end of the hallway where there was another door.

"Okay, now where should we-" Flash's saying was interrupted when out of the blue a Monokuma drenched in blood appeared around the corner, laughing and running at him, causing him to jump a little and backhanded the robot bear on the face, sliding across the floor for a good 5 feet before exploding. Both Komaru and Toko also jumped at the sudden screeching behind them. Komaru immediately shot at the robotic threat; the panicking made her unfocused on her aim. She shot it a few times, but the Monokuma kept running at her and attempted to slash at her. She dodged with instinct and at the third shot the bear finally expired.

"Oh… Oh god…" Toko almost got a heart attack from the sudden ambush.

But nonetheless, they continued forward and entered the Diagnosis Room. To say that they were prepared for anything, they were wrong. Turning to the left side there was a doctor's desk with a computer displaying some kind of x-ray photo and a bed for the patient, yet they saw the most intriguing sight in front of them.

A child was standing in the middle of the room. From the white long sleeve shirt with a dark green dress hanging just before the knees, one could assume that this child's a girl, if not for the disturbing metal Monokuma helmet covering her whole head. Next to her was a gift box wrapped with green ribbon.

"A-A kid?" The megaphone wielding girl already got the chills from this.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so... so sorry that it took so long to upload another chapter. College work has been kicking my ass and this is all I can write around this month. Also at the end of February I'm going to have my exams, so I'm probably going to write again on March.**

 **Oh yeah, I have a poll on my profile so check it out.**

 **As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

 **And I will see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 1: Adolecent Adversaries?

Time seemed to slow down as the three people stared at this eerie kid that was in front of them. This keeps on for about a solid twenty seconds before Komaru broke the silence.

"I've seen this kid before!"

"Don't be so shocked. It's probably just another one. Coming from these b-brats are all wearing those h-helmets then it's gotta be." Toko said to Komaru, looking at the child with disdain on her face.

"Tee hee…" The kid giggled quietly, giving a more unsettling vibe to the atmosphere of the room.

"Okay… why are they wearing those Monokuma-shaped helmets?"

"I-I don't know! These kids never talked to anyone but to each other! Even at a time like this, they're still playing around like a bunch of idiots! S-Stupid brats…" Toko answered rather hastily.

Flash, while still staring at the kid, narrowed his brows. He saw a connection between the helmet-wearing children to the black and white robot bears that has been attacking them at this hospital. "So… by the looks of it, I'm guessing these kids are in a way working with those Monokumas to kill the adults?"

Komaru was shocked. "They're what?!"

"That's pretty much the gist of it, y-yeah. Kids killing adults… it's completely insane! It's frustrating! But we can't just "attack" them or…" Toko trailed off thinking the worst scenario on how to deal with the brats.

" _Oh no, Cold's not going to enjoy this at_ _ **all**_ _. This will literally test his code of honor. I hope he doesn't loosened his standards on killing like when he was in the Society and after the Regime days, wherever he is right now…"_ Barry thought with dread in his mind.

The child was still standing there, occasionally giggling to herself. Or at them, who knows?

"W-Well anyway guys, what's that box next to the kid?" Komaru asked about the huge box next to the mentioned kid.

Flash stepped forward to the box. "I don't know, but let me open it. Can't risk you guys falling into a trap."

Before he was going to open it he gave the child a slight glare. Based on what Toko had just said, there were probably more kids like this that will stand against their way. Many questions lingered in his train of thought. Why the kids are participating in this sick, twisted game? Did all of them agreed to kill? If so, why?! But he decided to put those aside for now. Inside the box were about twenty "Break" Truth Bullets for the hacking gun and some energy bars.

"W-Wow. These things are quite useful. I think this ammo is for you Koma-huh? What's with these energy bars?" Komaru stepped forward to load the bullets to her gun then looked at the bars. There are three in total and there's a scrap paper glued to the plastic wrappings on each bar, labeled, '0.1% cal' on two and for some reason the third was written, '10,000% cal'.

"Ten thousand cal?!" Her eyes bulged out of the sockets.

"T-Ten thousand c-calories?! W-What is this?! Is this brat messing with us or something?" Toko stuttered at the writing and flicked her eyes to her stomach for a millisecond.

Flash took the bar, looked at it for a second, and began to unwrap the plastic cover. Before Toko could protest he took a bite. He cringed for a bit as he was chewing it before commenting, "Hmm… mmm… yep. It's very sweet. This is definitely live up to the label, I think."

"H-Huh? It's really that much calories? But you'll get-"

"Fat? No no. You see…" The red-costumed superhero turned his eyes at the kid before going back to the girls saying, "…I'll tell you later once we get out of this place." The two girls looked at each other before nodding.

The female child tilted her head slightly before running off. "Anyway… why was that kid helping us?" Komaru asked.

"If I have to guess is… they're carrying someone's order." Toko answered.

Barry pondered about his questions earlier before he decided to put one to the test. "I think it's these "Warriors of Hope" that these kids are following orders from."

Komaru turned her attention to him. "You really think so?"

Toko interrupted both of them. "L-Look. I may agree that they're following the higher-ups consisting of other brats but who c-cares anyway…? No point wasting our time worrying about mentally damaged kids…"

"T-That might be true but…"

"It's fine! Jeez, you're slow, get a move on already!" The bespectacled girl reassured Komaru with a hint of insult in her words.

Barry stared at Toko for a moment. He suddenly had a funny thought that she and Len would get along well, with their snarkiness and all that deadpanning. He chuckled a bit at the thought. Unfortunately she noticed this. "W-What's so funny?"

He blinked and waved his hand to side. "I-It's nothing. Let's get moving."

* * *

They exited the room and two Monokumas were standing at the end of a door that read: '1F MONITORING ROOM'. Komaru shot both of them right in their red sinister eye and they fell and exploded. One Monokuma appeared around the left corner and targeted its sights on Flash, but he anticipated this and punched it, sending it sprawling across the hallway and blew up mid skidding.

Then the three passed by another diagnosis room and entered the monitoring room. The door leading to it was larger than any of the other doors and was colored gold around the edges along with brown padding. Inside the interior was completely different. It's a large space. The floor was replaced by a checkered black and white pattern like a chessboard; the walls were covered in red velvet curtains with gold pillars on each edge of the room. A fancy looking red sofa was placed on one side. One thing that stood out was a green arcade machine in front of them. The screen was blinking on and off from black to red with "GAME OVER" sign displayed in the middle of the screen. The writing "MONOKU-MAN" was displayed on top of the machine and on each side there was a picture of Monokuma with a white and green color scheme and its shape resembled of a certain classic video game character.

Komaru and Flash was stunned at the sudden change of state of the room. "Whoa! What is this place…?" Komaru wondered.

"As this place couldn't get any weirder…" Barry muttered.

However Toko remained calm, it was quite unusual even for her. "It's probably some kind of playground for those little b-brats. I've seen them playing around with that arcade machine before…"

"Arcade machine? Hold on…" Komaru set the gun to the "Move " slot and fired at the machine.

The machine's screen turned green for a second before it changed to black. It also played a short 8-bit like tune and the words "START PLAYERS KOMARU NAEGI AND BARRY ALLEN" was displayed. Once the tune was finished playing, the screen changed again into a layout of a room after the playground. It had dark grey background all over with a few short pillars, a long wooden table, many chairs set into horizontal lines, and several Monokumas in patrol. There was a rule on the top left corner of the screen, which was to escape without getting caught, usable Truth Bullets required on the top right corner, and on the bottom right corner were the controls to view the area from the bird's eye view.

"They're really treating this like a game alright…" Flash muttered again before the three observed the arcade screen. "There's a lot of them lurking around… I think instead of fighting, it might be better to stay out of it." Toko suggested.

Flash could already saw the solution to this. "Ok I got it. You girls just follow my lead." The two girls shrugged although Komaru was a bit uncertain and nervous. They began to follow Flash as the three cautiously navigated through the area by silently walking around the left side of the long table where the in right Monokumas were present yet they were looking opposite the table. They continued to circle the room clockwise for about 180o while avoiding detection until they made their way to an orange automatic door leading to the exit.

Little did they know but back at the arcade machine the screen changed into a colorful background and they were chibi pixelated versions of Flash, Komaru, and Toko celebrating by putting their hands up and down while jumping with smiles on their faces. Additionally, a blue zeppelin with a screen displaying a pixelated Monokuma was flying on the right side of the screen. A huge "CONGRATULATIONS" was displayed in the middle of it. An 8-bit cheerful tune played for a brief moment before the machine shut off by itself.

* * *

Once they were out of the hospital, they looked around before Komaru asked, "We're finally out, but… Where are we?"

Toko looked at her with a bit of annoyance. "Wh-What?! Why a-are you asking that? Don't you live in this city?"

The girl looked down in sorrow. "I wouldn't call it "living"… I was just imprisoned in an apartment the whole time, for about a year and a half if you want to know how long."

Barry widened his eyes. "What? You were imprisoned for a year and a half? How did you survive?"

"Y-Yeah. Being imprisoned was q-quite a backstory…" Toko drawled and for some reason it made her lips twitched upwards with slight drool coming out of her mouth.

"Well, somebody from the other side of my room kept sending me food and water daily. It's decent enough to keep me in shape. I never saw who it was though." Komaru explained, her head still hung low, but she raised it when she asked a question to Toko. "By the way, Toko. How did you know I was living here? I've been thinking about this for a while now. If you know my name, how did you know it? I think I deserve to know…"

Toko flinched at that. She was not expecting to give her identity out of the blue. "W-Well don't play detective mode on me! That c-caught me off guard! I-It's not a big secret or anything. On the helicopter ride over, Master mentioned you and-"

"Wait! Helicopter? You mean Future Foundation's? You're a member of Future Foundation?" Komaru interrupted her, apparently surprised.

" _Future Foundation? Another new word."_ Barry thought.

"More like an… intern. That's why I don't have a uniform yet… S-Such a cheap-ass organization, ugh! Why can't they just finally give me one?! I want to get out of this old ratty thing…"

"You only have that one uniform huh?" Komaru lamented, feeling sympathetic at her.

"Yeah but… I'll endure it for a little bit longer… I made a promise with Master… He said that if I can control **her** , I get to be an official member…" Toko giggled to herself, so she began to imagine again…

"Oh boy… there she goes again…" Flash muttered.

* * *

 **ATTENTION: Toko's Fantasy!**

"Ah… a-aahhh… haa…"

Toko was back into her dream bed with her only Master.

"Toko… You must never leave my side. Protect me always." He said. "That is your purpose. Your destiny."

But she protested to him. "B-But I'm not an official member…ah!" Sudden something grasped her face.

"Shh. Enough with the excuses. You are my property. My livestock."

She didn't really like being called a livestock. But since it was Master…

"Y-Yes… I-I'm your livestock."

…You guessed it.

"My pig." He clarified.

"Y-Yes! I'm your pig!" She cried.

Byakuya began to stroke her hair gently. "Hey, pig… repeat the promise you made with me."

Toko didn't really get what he meant. He still thinks she was his pig, maybe answer by sounding like one?

"Um… uh… Oink oink oink?"

He gripped her hand tightly. "In English, fool!"

"I promise to never let Genocide Jack kill humans anymore! Then, become an official member!" She changed her language.

"Never… break… that… promise!" He cried.

She nodded vigorously. "Oink oink! YEESSS!"

 **FANTASY END**

* * *

"…oink oink ooiinnk…."

The two people witnessing this were just staring at her, one felt uncomfortable and one felt exasperated. As Barry was going to snap her out of her senses again, she beat him to it.

"Ah!" She wiped the drool from her mouth. She noticed that the two still had that expression from the staring. "Wh-Why are you guys looking at me with faces like that? And you, Omaru, it looks like you're looking at a… pig… Or is it just me? Did I look that weird?"

"First of all, her name's Komaru. The second part, well…" Barry drawled off, elbowing Komaru a bit on the hip.

"Oh! No no no! N-Not at all! You don't look anything like that at all!" Komaru tried to convince her to not misunderstood.

"Gee… thanks." That was clearly sarcasm in the writer's voice. "Ugh, even this so called superhero and immature schoolgirl is treating me like an intern! Why and how were that occult moron and the swimming idiot get to become members?!" Toko scratched her head frustratingly.

"You give your friends some interesting nicknames…" Komaru commented.

"They're not! My whole life I've never had friends! Not that I want one anyway, I already have Master Byakuya." She smirked to herself. "As long as I have him, I don't need anything and anyone else…"

Komaru stared at her with awe. "To think you care someone that much… That's an amazing feeling."

" _Leonard used to have a similar mindset back before the Regime…"_ Barry thought.

Toko scratched her head again. "Ugh… great. What am I going to do now? Because Master went missing because of these damn riots! And now I'm alone… But it's kind of my fault now that I think about it. I did sneak onto the helicopter without permission…"

"Sigh… by the way, Flush," She snickered at the nickname she made up before changing back to her usual indifferent expression. "You owe me an explanation back there. You know, about the e-energy bar…"

"Simple really. It's one of the side effects of my powers. Basically it gives me super high metabolism. I need calories as much as that bar I ate earlier. At least the bright side is that I don't ever gain weight." He explained in a 'matter of fact' tone, but he frowned at the nickname. "Also, Flush? Really? You're making bathroom jokes at a time like this?"

"Wow… That's quite a way to make us feel jealous…" Komaru chuckled ignoring the joke while Toko just looked away grumbling in apparently said jealousy.

The hacking gun-wielding girl then asked Toko again. "Toko. You said you've been alone since then. Then how did you know Byakuya was captured?"

"Huh?" She flinched for a second. "W-Well I did get some intel somewhere… More importantly, what are you guys going to do from here on?"

It was a good question. The environment surrounding them was filled with broken roads, vehicles, and buildings everywhere. But they had no clue where to go.

"We still had the deal, correct? Then how about this? We'll get out of this town and search for Byakuya along the way. What do you think?" Barry asked the bespectacled girl.

"…Fine. I already have a plan anyway. What about you?" She turned to Komaru.

Komaru thought for a moment before answering quietly. "I-I don't know. I know that if stayed in this town I'll be killed, right? But…" Tears slowly wet her face. "But… I'm s-scared. I'm sorry b-but… I can't help it but feel so afraid… I was trapped for so long that I… feel no matter what I do I'll end up killed."

Feeling sympathetic, Flash put an arm around her shoulder and patted it. "Don't cry, okay? You still have me protecting you. I promised that you'll stay safe under my watch. But you have to stay strong enough to defend yourself. Do you understand?" He smiled gently.

She sniffed and nodded stiffly. Toko moved forward towards them. "Fine. I'll tag along with you two. As a member of Future Foundation, it's my duty to protect Komaru Naegi. But you can manage yourself, right Red?"

Barry nodded. Komaru went to hug Toko while still holding to Barry, so the three had an awkward group hug.

"H-Hey! Wh-Wh-What are you doing?!" Toko definitely was not enjoying it as she had her arms in the air twitching.

"U-um…" Barry felt slightly uneasy.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouguyssooomuch!" Komaru cried as ahe couldn't hold her emotions and bawled her eyes out. "From the bottom of my heart, just… Thank God I met you both!"

Toko pushed both of them away, needing personal space. "God? Just thank me directly!"

Komaru wiped her eyes and smiled brightly. "But… I'm glad. Ever since I was imprisoned, I was all alone and I couldn't depend on anyone else… I'm so, so happy to meet you guys."

Toko almost blushed. "You didn't need to repeat that, you know? I hear you the first time. Now, where should we get out? I don't know anything about this city, either…"

Barry held his chin in a thinking pose. "Then let's search for any clues or find any information to figure out about this town."

Then it hit Komaru and Flash. Before Komaru was captured and when Barry was on the zeppelin, some agents of Future Foundation and the Servant respectively told them a brief explanation about Towa City in general.

"I heard that this town was on an island, so that means…" Flash trailed off.

"Then there's should be a bridge somewhere!" Komaru finished his sentence. "Hey Toko, did you remember seeing a bridge anywhere?"

"A b-bridge?" Toko turned and pointed to the west side of the streets. "I-If I remember correctly, I saw a huge bridge over that way."

"Perfect, there's chance we could get out! Let's go!" Komaru exclaimed. "Ah, what a relief! And I thought I'm starting to lose hope!"

"I-I see… Good for you…" Toko muttered.

" _Hope, huh? I hope this goes smoothly, also I hope Cold's alright somewhere…"_

* * *

(Extra: Underline: Japanese talking)

Captain Cold groaned softly and slowly opened his eyes beneath his visor. The first thing he saw was the red and black sky on a narrow space. It appears to be that he was sitting against a wall of a building and for about 5 feet distance another building was in front of him. He groggily turned his aching head to his left to see cracked streets and deactivated cars. And to his right was a narrow alleyway, he almost missed something beside him, or rather someone.

"Oh thank goodness you woke up! I don't know how long you're going to stay fainted there."

A young sounding voice speaking in Japanese was heard. After his head slowly losing its pain and his vision cleared, he answered the voice in slight annoyance. "Ugh… Can you speak English, kid? I don't want to get another headache again…"

"Oh, sorry! Didn't know you from overseas or something!"

Leonard had a clear view of the person sitting next to him. It was a boy, presumably around his early teens. He had short brown hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes. He wore a white tank top under a teal track jacket with a white symbol on the left side of the jacket. He also wore beige shorts, red sneakers, and yellow socks. A black bracelet with a peculiar symbol was strapped on his left wrist.

"I saw you lying near the streets over there. I checked your pulse and found out that you're still alive, and then I dragged you here. I'll explain later of what's going on, but you must rest first." The boy said.

"Okay…? So, what's your name kid?" Len asked.

The boy smiled brightly and lent a hand to him for a handshake. "Oh! It's Yuta! Yuta Asahina! It's nice to meet you mister!"

* * *

 **OMAKE – Billy Milligan Royale**

 _High school senior Sae Sunakosaka has 24 split personalities. After an unexpected turn of events, she obtains 23 new bodies.  
"But there's no need for 24 Sae Sunakosakas..."  
The killing against me commences...  
_

T: (Looks the book in disdain) This book isn't even worth throwing into the fire.

F: The story reminds me of one movie, did any of you ever watch "Split" before?

K: Oh, I have! It was about a guy with multiple personalities, right? It was a pretty good movie. :)

F: Yes, that's basically it.

K: Well, either way, I think this book was not too bad…

T: I'm sure an idiot like you would enjoy it, but I only acknowledge pure literature. Movies were already out of its league. I mean, look at this! This author was using dissociative identity disorder as a plot point, the hack! Poking fun at his subject without even considering how they feel… This is NOT professional! :(

F: He wrote this for the public, not specifically for you. Speaking of DID… I was the one that stopped Genocide Jack from attacking back at the rooftop. Which made me question something. Is Genocide Jack will kill Komaru and me whenever she's present?

K: Yeah, I was wondering the same thing.

T: For you, girl, she won't. But for you, Red, she only targets cute men. So it's better if you always be on guard for her. As for the Monokumas, I think she sees it as "breaking" them and not really "killing" them…

F: Noted. I could always electrocute her every time she tries to kill me.

K: But, back then she charged at me, as if she was going to kill me…

T: Maybe she's going to threat you about Master, or maybe you're a cute guy.

K: (Flustered) I-I'm a girl!

F: Can't you tell she's a girl by just looking at her?! -_-

T: Oh I don't know… you could be lying. There's no proof that you're NOT a guy…

F: She's not and that's final!

K: Y-Yeah! Why would I lie for something like that?! You want me to show you?! Proof that I'm a girl? Here! (Starts to lift up shirt)

F: H-Hey! Don't lift up your shirt! 0_0

T: S-Stop! Wh-What'd you get all serious for?! I was kidding! o_0

K: (Stops and hung head low) Well sooorry, we just met and I'm not used to your brand of humor yet!

F: (Facepalm) Just… don't do that again…

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just noticed that I can't open my account in my house because the Wi-Fi was quite crappy, but I was able to write again since I'm back at Singapore for a new semester. As much as I want to be able to write more often, I can't since my grades are dropping and I want to study more seriously. So I don't know if I can update more frequently but I'll try as hard as I can.**

 **Anyway, anyone who can write a story from my wishlist on my profile I'll highly appreciate that and see what you guys can do. Feel free to PM me about this.**

 **And I will see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 1: Bombs and Riddles

"So let me get this straight." The blue-coated man pinched his nose in frustration. "You're saying that this town is doomed by killer robot teddy bears and kids, fucking _kids_ are killing adults using said killer robot teddy bears?"

"Well, technically teens like me counts as adults according to them so…"

"And that metal bracelet is a tracking device that those brats strapped on to you?"

"Yup. At least, that's what it is after I got thrown out here…"

This was getting even more ridiculous and absurd the more Captain Cold listened to the tan skinned boy. Somehow the ex-criminal was transported into a somewhat apocalyptic world where it was still in the middle of destruction. He was so going to punch Flash in the face when he sees him just to vent out his stress. But he had no idea where the speedster could be.

"By the way, what's with that gun you have there? It looks so cool!" Yuta said when he saw Cold's gun attached to his right side. He went to reach for it but Leonard swatted the boy's hand.

"Thanks for the compliment, but it would be better if you don't mess with it. I'm the only one who know how this baby works." Len said, his lips twitched upwards ever so little with a bit of pride.

Yuta widened his eyes in awe. "Wait, so you made that by yourself? That's awesome! How does it work?"

His answer was (sort of) answered when a Monokuma walked by around the corner and directed its vision to the two with claws out, then ran or rather wobbling towards them with an evil robotic cackle.

Yuuta started to run in place in panic, looking at Len with a nervous look on his face. "Now's a good chance for me to see it right?!"

Cold gave him a look for a second before he shot an ice blast at the Monokuma, freezing its legs so it couldn't move, then shot three times to the robot's body. The Monokuma fell on its back and when the ice melted off its body, it exploded with a short-recorded speech, _"This feels troubling!"_

Yuta let out a sigh of relief then turned to Cold. "That was amazing, Taichou! So the gun shoots ice like that?"

Cold sighed tiredly before answering. "It's complicated. Look, I'd like to stay and explain but I need to get out of here. Also, Taichou?"

"It's captain in Japanese. Anyway, let me go with you! We could try to get help from someone by crossing that bridge!" Yuuta said excitedly while pointing at the bridge from a noticeable distance.

"No offense kid, but I'm not the type of guy to babysit kids like you." Cold retorted while slowly getting up.

Yuta pouted slightly. "Aww come on, don't be like that! I promise I won't bother you when you're out there fighting them! I'll… I'll try my best to outwit them too!" Then the boy bowed deeply with his hands clasped together. "Please, I beg of you to not leave me alone! I'm already at my wits end on figuring out what to do!"

The cold gun-wielder pondered for a moment. He had loosened his standards of killing people, but Flash kept on insisting him during his probation that he at least tries to re-strengthen his moral code of not hurting nor killing women and children. His gloved hands balled into fists tightly.

" _Barry, are you testing me here? Geez… When l see you I'll-!"_

He stopped his anger dwelling within his mind and let out a heavy sigh as he started to proceed onwards into the city, signaling his hand for Yuta to follow him. Yuta widened his eyes and smiled brightly, rapidly saying thank you that the man decided to protect him.

* * *

"This filthy, shabby-looking landscape… Totally unsuitable for a noble like me…"

Barry rolled his eyes at Toko's comment as the three began making their way towards the bridge. It was quite far, so they also agreed to be on the lookout for shortcuts ("If there is one." muttered Toko). Komaru didn't really listen to the writer as she tried to focus on shooting two Monokumas that were busy stabbing a recent victim, their razor sharp teeth and claws were splattered with fresh blood. For some reason they dropped coins after they exploded, so Komaru picked them up just in case.

That's when Barry noticed another note that lay next to the body. The paper was stained with blood and had simple Japanese characters written on it, but he could read them just fine. He read a thick Japanese dictionary that he had found at the abandoned hospital at one point, and thanks to his enhanced mental capabilities he was able to understand it in a matter of seconds.

 _How to Kill Demons Masterpiece no.1_

 _Since they're hard hit them to mush them up and then fill the insides with green peppers, and then feed them to your dog. Bury them in a hole so that only there nose sticks out and measure how long it takes for them to die. Make a game with a friend where you snap off their arms and legs and whoever keeps theirs_

 _alive longest wins._

" _What the hell is this?!"_ Barry thought as he read this. When he turned the note around…

 _Get their blood with a needle and put it in a cat and then make a super cat demon and then kill it. Get a bunch of Demon butts and then make a drum set with them and make a song haha. Use a Demons mouth as a cage for bugs and find a buncha bugs and save them and then kill the Demon. Or kill them regular, simple is besto yes!_

The note dumbfounded the constricted speedster. It contained the methods the kids used to torture and kill adults. Brutal, cruel, and absolutely ridiculous. Why and how did these kids learn these kinds of things and make them into twisted, messed-up children-styled games?

Komaru and Toko took a glance at the note and it didn't take long for them to feel nauseous and annoyed respectively. Barry just shook his head and ripped the note into little pieces and let them fall to the ground.

The three continued onwards and turned a corner and onto the broken streets. In front of them was a large hole and part of the street that was still standing was bloked by a futuristic-looking car. It seemed that it was not working.

"That gaudy-looking car… I-It's made by Towa. Think you can m-move it with the Hacking Gun?" Toko asked Komaru.

Komaru set the gun into "Move" and shot the green bullet at the car, making it to move forward and crashed into a container in front of it. But it made way for the trio to walk on the now free street.

"As I thought, Master's gun is perfect. Even an idiot can use it." Toko said, not realizing two silent stares aiming at her.

Another thing that Barry despised on this world was shown when he saw a kid; a boy if the uniform he wore was an indication, jumping up and down on a body in a cheerful manner.

"T-That's what I told you before, Flash-san! The kid is… playing with a body!" Komaru said while pointing at the kid.

"Guess that's a common thing around here…" Barry muttered.

"You have no idea…" Toko deadpanned.

After picking up a few "Break" bullets from gift boxes provided by one of the kids, a few minutes later they came into a door, which led them to an abandoned construction zone. A large yellow container blocked their way.

"We need to climb this to move on." Flash said.

"So a-are you saying that we w-work together to do this? With you!? Ergh, looks like we don't have a choice. Hey, Omaru. Do you wash your hands?"

"O-Of course I wash my hands!" Komaru said hastily, slightly blushing.

Toko looked at Barry who retorted with a 'Do you have to be concerned about my hygiene?' glare, she responded with a frustrated sigh.

Flash jumped on top the container with ease; the girls were impressed by his strength. He pulled Komaru up onto the container, then Toko with the same way.

As soon as the three jumped down, something was dropped from above and landed near their feet. It was spherical with black lines; red light glowed in sync with beeping sounds. Flash widened his eyes as the beeping became more rapid each second, putting his arm in front of the girls to back away.

"Grenade!"

As soon as he said that, the grenade blew up, creating a mini explosion. Komaru and Toko squeaked as they crouched down. Barry looked up to see two Monokumas on top of metal beams then jumped down. These Monokumas were different from the ones the trio saw along the way. The robot bears were wearing dark green bulletproof vests and helmets. They also carried silver containers filled with hand grenades. These types of Monokumas were called **Bomber Monokumas**.

"T-There's more kinds of these Monokumas!?" Komaru yelled, trying to aim at one Bomber Monokuma while her and Toko were dodging the grenades the robots threw at them.

Flash ran to them, trying to not activate the beeping noise of his bracelet on his leg, swept the other Monokuma off its feet and kicked the container it was carrying, sending it away from the girls. Around the same time, Komaru managed to sneak up behind the Monokuma she was aiming then shot it three times from behind, tripping the bear. The two bots cried as all the grenades they were carrying glowed a faint yellow light, then exploded, leaving no bits of metal behind.

"So they are multiple types of these robots. Be on guard, there could be more." Flash said to girls. They nodded in understanding.

The three climbed another yellow container and walked up top of another containers connected to it, then walked through a huge cracked hole on a concrete wall. They carefully slid down on large cracked debris forming a crude stairway; on the left side of the street was a moderate-sized horizontal-styled hotel. There was nothing else besides that; roadblocks were stacked around the current place.

"There are roadblocks everywhere…" Toko looked around, trying her best to avoid seeing the dead bodies sprawled on top of tall containers that were blocking the street.

"From the looks of it, the bridge should be on the opposite side of this hotel. We should go inside and try to find the exit on the opposite end." Barry said, looking at his left for a brief second to see a female body pinned against the hotel wall with knives.

"Y-You're saying that we should go in this busted-up hotel? Oh, this is the worst." Toko said in disgust.

"C-Come on, Toko. It's probably the only way." Komaru said to the writer.

The writing prodigy just sighed as the three entered the hotel; surprisingly the automatic sliding door was still working in good condition.

The interior of the hotel was quite poor. The main lobby had fading red paint all over and numerous large cracks everywhere from broken doors and destroyed parts of debris from walls. One could already assume that the Monokumas did this. There were no signs of an exit. Barry saw a stairway leading to the second floor but the first parts of it was gone, so he was forced to climb up and help the two girls as well.

The second floor was different than the lobby. It consisted of a long hallway with light blue walls and ceilings. There were also pathways which some of them were blocked by wooden planks. The eye-catching view was a massive hole on the wall in front of a small expansion of the room, leading to the view outside.

There were two kids circling around a nearby body that was crushed by a large debris. When they saw the trio, for whatever reason they ran away.

Komaru noticed two payphones on a nearby pillar.

"…"

"W-Why are you staring at those payphones?" Toko asked.

Komaru looked at her with a smile indicating that an idea popped inside her head. "I'm thinking that maybe we can call the cops with these! Who knows, maybe they'll come and rescue us!"

Toko face palmed hearing the idiotic remark by the younger girl. Did she really think that there would be any connection to those law-abiding morons?

"Komaru, I don't think that's how it works." Barry awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Usually in situations like this, all connections like the internet and phones are pretty much useless."

"Huh!? Nothing works?"

Toko almost wanted to slap the girl for her lack of logic. "If it exists, this whole problem would have been solved! Jeez, use your brain for once, will you!? I swear that you are more useless than… a salmon that laid its eggs!"

Komaru slumped down in defeat. Now that she thought about it a little deeper, she kind of regretted suggesting those words.

Barry went to between the two. "Okay, break it up you two. Let's just keep searching the exit." He gave a look of disappointment at Toko. "Don't be so harsh with her. She has no idea of what's going on in this place."

Toko let out a 'hmph' while diverting her head from him. Barry just sighed. Looks like this girl needs to learn to be nicer to other people. Just like a certain captain.

* * *

The three spent roughly an hour trying to find the exit, checking the deserted hotel rooms along way for something useful. There were some doors that were sealed by nailed planks. When Flash tried to phase through it, the metal bracelet on his leg started to beep. He sighed in frustration, guess that ability was out of the way. In one of the rooms that were still intact they found a few non-fiction books and even a manga that Komaru's a big fan of, but one book caught Barry's interest. A book that contained the origin of Towa City.

The book explained that before Towa Group was founded, it all started with a small factory called 'Towa Ironworks' which was opened 200 years ago. A man named Tokushige Towa was the 1st Chairman of the Towa Group who also established the company, which rose in popularity in the market industry due to iron manufacturing was in the business at the time. Tokushige expanded his business ventures such as bamboo forests and foreign trade, and kept continuing with strong will and brilliant business sense.

What impressed Barry the most was from Tokushige's age of 30 until he passed away at 64, he built a new business once every 20 DAYS. The reformed hero couldn't even imagine how the man could manage so many businesses at once. Let alone wonder how many they were now. Looks like Bruce have some competition. Tokushige's wife, Tomoko, asked her husband why he would push himself this far, his response was always 'for the prosperity of mankind'.

Barry pondered for a moment. Wars like he caught himself into at the past and now could change everything, even a company with such high reputation and one of the most influential in this world. All of those masterpieces that Tokushige have crafted till this day crumbled into nothingness. If the man were still alive here, he would most definitely be in a state of permanent despair.

Another thing that interested him was a small card that was found near two non-functional elevators. Written on the card were the words "Hit List", along with a picture of middle-aged man named Takaaki Ishimaru. Toko flinched a bit when she saw the family name of the man, as if she was reminded of bad memories. There were also a Demon name that the kids made up for the man, hunting grounds (probably where he was last spotted), and additional info about him and how to approach and kill him.

"What's wrong?" Barry looked at Toko who was slightly shaking.

"These cards… I found a few of these back then. It's a list that the brats made so they can hunt and kill the targets like you guys."

"Huh?! Why would they do that?" Komaru asked.

"So they are other people being hunted by the kids, huh?" Flash felt sorry for the adults that were caught into this horrible mess.

"I doubt that the brats passed these lists around to the adults, so they probably dropped them by accident." Toko assumed, both of them didn't really answered Komaru's question.

"Then we should find and tell this person that they are in danger!" Komaru suggested.

"Your life is more important. I understand how you feel but we need to move on. Let's put it this way. If we find this person we'll inform them. Speaking of which…" Toko directed her sight on Barry. "They'll probably go to hunt you more than any of the other targets because you're… unique."

"They can certainly try. I may not have all my abilities right now but I still am able to handle myself. Besides, I'm pretty hard to kill, you know." He grinned.

"Hmph… suit yourself."

Pressing forward, the trio solved another riddle from another arcade machine by Komaru shooting a Bomb Monokuma from behind, exploding itself and two rows of Monokumas. After doing so, they found themselves at an upper indoor balcony. A masked child was standing in front of a locked door with a laptop on a table next to him.

The boy handed a letter to the three that read:

* * *

 _ **Challenge**_

 _If you want to know the password, try asking the_ _upside-down bird._

* * *

Toko walked to the laptop, a password input box was displayed on a green screen.

"Looks like they want us to solve a riddle and type the answers here…"

Komaru stared at the child with a ridiculous look. "What the heck? Come on, there is no time for games!"

"As much as I want to attempt to rig this, it's probably the not the best approach." Flash muttered.

"D-Ditto. I want to slap this brat in the face, then again… Monokumas will probably ambush us if we did anything to this brat…" Toko said irritated. "It's a pain in the ass, but let's just play along for now."

The next thing that happened no one expected it but one person. Komaru of all people started to proudly boast, "Leave it to me! I'll show this child that this riddle is child's play!"

Barry was surprised by the sudden attitude. This girl was a nervous wreck before and now stood before him was a confident young woman. "W-Wow."

"Did you just make a pun? And the what's with the raising confidence?" Toko sweatdropped.

Nevertheless, they looked for clues to solve the riddle; along the way Barry saw another book titled, "Towa Group's Technical Triumphs". It seemed that the contents contradicted Barry's thoughts about the company falling apart. But the pride of the company's technological advancement and superiority against the despair could be a lie, considering the current state of this world. Another thing that he should kept in mind was that a mastermind was behind all of this destruction. With a determined look on his face, he will find and stop this mastermind and put an end to all this.

Komaru activated a nearby arcade machine, the display on the screen showed the floor from a bird's eye view. The positions of several red and a few gray sofas at the floor spelled out the word "hELL".

"What is this?" Komaru pondered.

"I've seen this trick before…" Toko said.

"Wait… Ah! I get it, maybe if it was turned upside down…" Barry walked back to the laptop and types the numbers "7734".

Suddenly a clacking sound was heard from the door, signaling that it was unlocked.

"All right! It's open!" Komaru cheered.

The Monokuma helmet-wearing kid slumped in defeat. Komaru turned around facing the child. "Aww yeah! That's right! Who's the boss now!"

" _What's with this girl?"_ Now it was Barry's turn to sweatdrop.

"D-Don't be gloating just because you won over a little kid…" Toko was already tired and exasperated about this girl, now adding confusion to Komaru's sudden growth of an ego. She just wanted to find her Master and to be together with him… She secretly hoped that this interning thing will paid out soon enough…

* * *

 **OMAKE #1 – The Right Not to Kill**

 **(Guide to read: Y= Yuta; CC= Captain Cold)**

 _One early morning in August, station staff Tado, who's almost made it to retirement age, is shot through the heart. Around the same time, Shuichi Tadokoro, a train nerd, falls in love. He must solve the mystery of the Tado killing…  
The 3_ _rd_ _entry of the Honkawagoe Series! Only those with the right to kill have the will to not be killed._

Y: There, I translated the summary for you. What do you think, Taichou?

CC: (Sarcastic) Oh I don't know. Is this supposed to be a mystery crime novel or just some sappy love story?

Y: I don't know, probably a plot for some anime or something. (Flips through book quickly) I don't really understand in that sort of stuff. Guns, high school girl romance, things like that. I'm not sure that my sis understands either.

CC: You have a sister?

Y: Yeah, Aoi nee-chan! She's the coolest! (￣︶￣)

CC: Really?

Y: Yup! She's the best swimmer ever! She was even considered to compete for the next Olympics! ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

CC: …

Y: Although I admit… I will never surpass her… Hm? What's wrong?

CC: …Nothing.

Y: Huh? O-Okay… Anyway, what about you Taichou? Anyone you know that motivates you to keep moving forward?

CC: (glares at him and look away) …my sister, Lisa.

Y: (intrigued) Oh really? That's good! We both have sisters that kept supporting us, huh? (⌒‿⌒)

CC: Yeah… look, I'd rather have you not invade my personal life even further.

Y: O-Oh, sure. Got it. By the way, can I ask you another thing?

CC: Shoot.

Y: (suddenly excited) You have a gun that shoots ice and you have this cool coat and goggles on, isn't this something that comes out of an action sci-fi anime, don't you think? ( ω )

CC: …What? (-_-;)

* * *

 **OMAKE #2 – Unstoppable Man**

 _Triathlon, boxing, rock climbing...  
Saburo Karin tackles them all nonstop.  
What is his new (challenge)?  
What is the reason (why) he doesn't stop?  
And what is the single (scene) that will finally make him stop?  
If you start reading, you won't stop either!  
Saburo Karin's Autobiography: Unabridged (Masterpiece) Edition!_

K: Unstoppable, huh? There's no way I'll be able to do all of what this guy has been doing. I'll be pretty tired…

T: You think you're "tired"? If you're tired, I don't even have a word for how tired I am. I have to figure out a new onomatopoeia to express sheer tiredness…

F: You don't seem tired.

T: I'm liberal arts to the core. No energy at ALL. What about you?! For a guy like you should be able to do all this!

F: I'm not the guy who likes to brag, but yes, I'm able to do all of these things without breaking a sweat.

K: What?! Really?! That's awesome! So you can do impossible things like circle the Earth?

T: What?! Come on, are you really that stupid? There's no- (¬_¬ )

F: I've done that already.

T: Wait, what? ・_・

K: How many?!

F: My personal record is 25,200 times for about an hour.

K & T: (O_O;)

…

…

F: Um…

K: …How old are you?

F: That doesn't related to the previous question… I'm 30, why?

K & T: …

F: (・_・ヾ…Um, let's just keep going, okay?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, it's been months since I upload a new chapter, but here you go! This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far, never thought it would be 11 pages in Word XD**

 **Sorry that it took so long, I was busy with college work and writing a collab fic with Vival'Aquila. It's still in drafts but it will be posted soon on my profile.**

 **I decided to put some of the reactions of the books in the real story and some in Omakes. I found the emoticons at Kaomoji.  
**

 **That's all I can say for now, leave a review about my writing since I wrote more in this one.**

 **And I will see you next time!**


	8. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**I know its been months since I've been writing this story, but due to college work and a huge writer's block, I'm not sure that I will be able to continue this story. I'm sorry if I decided to abandon this story anytime soon. Honestly, I'm writing this first story as an experimental kind of thing. But I promise that I will be able to find more inspiration in future ideas posted in my profile and possibly write again someday but no promises on when.**

 **That's all I can say for now, and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
